Baby Sitter
by katielovesrob
Summary: Edward is in desperate need of a baby sitter and can't think of anyone to call. What happens when he decideds to call one of his old students that he hasn't seen in 6 years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

EPOV

_Ugh, I need a baby sitter. Who can I call? I need to leave in like 20 minutes. Maybe someone is on face book that I can ask._

I scroll through my friend list.

_No...No...definitely no...no._

_Ugh, is there anyone on here I can trust with my girls?_

_Oh! Perfect._

I grab my phone, enter her number and hit call, desperately hoping she'll be free.

_Come on, pick up._

"Hello."

"Bella?" I ask, making sure the number is still hers.

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Edward."

_I hope she remembers me._

A few seconds of silence pass, and I push away the idea that she's forgotten me.

"Edward who?"

"Edward Cullen, your math teacher from high school."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, wow, it has been forever since I have seen you or even talked to you. How is everything?"

"Everything is good. I just need a huge favor?"

"Really? Well, what can I do?"

"Is there any way you could come by and watch my daughters for a couple of hours? I have to go to this huge meeting, and I have no one to watch them."

"Of course, I will be there in about 15 minutes."

"Awesome...and thank you so much."

"No problem...see you soon."

I give Bella my address and walk over to my girls.

"Hey, so my really good friend Bella is going to come over and watch you guys. Be good for her, ok?"

"Ok," they both say at the same time. I sense that they are both a little anxious about a stranger coming by to look after them, but I know they'll love Bella, so I don't worry too much. She was so sweet to me when I taught her.

_Wow, it doesn't feel like it has been six years since I have seen her._ _I hope it isn't awkward. It shouldn't be. Katie and I were friends her Senior year even though I wasn't her teacher at the time._

I finish getting ready.

**15 minutes later...**

The door bell rings. I go and get it. I open the door and it's Bella. "Hey Bella, thank you so much for coming by on such short notice. You're really saving the day!"

"Hey Mr. Cullen, and no problem."

We walk into the living room where my girls are nervously sneaking glances in our direction.

"Gwen, Katie, this is Bella...Bella these are my girls."

"Hi guys, nice to meet you," Bella said.

They both went behind each of my legs.

"Come on girls, Bella is nice. Don't be shy." They stay behind me. I smile at Bella.

"They will warm up to you."

"No problem."

I look at my watch. "I have to go...I will see you later. If you need anything you have my number and girls be good for Bella...I should be back in about two hours." I give both my girls a kiss on the check and smile at Bella. I grab my car keys and head out.

While driving, all I good think about was I hope the girls will like Bella. I am sure they will. She is very sweet and seems to be good with kids.

BPOV

Edward pulls out of the drive way and I turn and look at the girls. "So, what do you guys want to do?" They both just stare at me. This is going to be a long couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone like the first chapter. Please review and let me know. This is a longer chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 2:**

**2 hours later...**

We hear a car pull into the drive way. I was taking the last bit of cookies out of the oven and I turn to the girls, "Daddy's home." The girls smile big at me.

Edward walks in the door.

"Hey Mr. C." I say with a smile.

"Hey"

He goes over and kiss both the girls on the head and says, "Did you two have fun with Bella?"

"Yes, so much fun" Katie says with a huge smile.

"She's the best baby sitter" Gwen added.

Edward smiles at me. "What did you three do?"

"We made cookies" Gwen said pointing over at me because I was taking the final batch off the tray. "They smell amazing."

"We also went to the park and Bella got us ice-cream" Katie says.

"Wow, sounds like you three had fun."

"Aren't you forgetting to tell him something?" I say looking at the two girls.

"Ow yeah and Bella got us matching bracelets."

They both lift up there wrist to show him. "They are beautiful. What do these letter mean."

"Best Friends Forever and mine has a G and B on it for Gwen and Bella," Gwen says.

"And mine has an B and K on it for Katie and Bella" Katie added.

He looks over at me. I lift up my hand to show him I have one to. "Mine say G and K on it for Gwen and Katie."

Edward smiles big at me.

He turns back and looks at the girls, "Sounds like you guys had an awesome day. Are you two hungry? Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Yeah" they both say.

"Can Bella come with us dad?" Katie asks.

"Of course, that is if she isn't busy." Edward turns and looks at me, "would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Of course."

The girls run and go put there shoes on. They come back and the 4 of us get in Edward's car and head out.

EPOV

We drove to this little coffee shop by the house. I pull up and park. We get out of the car and head into the restaurant. We get seated right of way. Gwen sat next to Bella and Katie next to me. The girls were coloring will Bella and I looked over the menu. The waitress came over and asked us what we would like to drink.

"Apple Juice, Please" Katie says.

"Orange Juice, Please" Gwen says.

"Umm...ice-tea please."

"And for you sir."

"Coffee, please." The waitress walks away.

"So, whats good here to eat?"

I look over at Bella to answer her but I saw she was asking Gwen. I smiled seeing how happy Katie and Gwen are with Bella.

"I love the Mac' and Cheese," Gwen says.

"I love Mac and Cheese too. What about you Katie, what do you like here?"

"I like the chicken strips." she answered.

"Yum, that sounds good too." She turns and looks at me. "What about you? What is your choice here?" "I love there burgers."

"Ok." She smiles at me.

The waitress brings our drinks.

Bella looks at the girls and says, "Why don't you ask daddy what we talk about earlier."

"Ok" they both answered.

I look at the three of them wondering what they were about to ask me.

Gwen started, "Dad, we were wondering...if...um...we could visit Bella at work tomorrow?" Katie looks at me with her PLEASE look.

I look at Bella and said, "Of course, but where are you working Bella?"

"I am working in a cupcake shop."

"Oh, thats awesome."

"Yeah I mention to the girls that I did and that if they wanted to they come visit me whenever they wanted and they insisted on tomorrow so I said fine but they had to ask you."

"Ok, yeah that should be fine, I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. But wait you both have to ask your mother if you can be late to her house. You are suppose to be other there by 2:00."

They both said ok.

My wife and I had divorced after 15 years about 3 years ago. We got joint custody of the kids. It has been hard raising the girls with just me but I will do anything for them. They are my world. My marriage with my wife was never good. I got married way to young. I was in love with her and thought we were soul mates but realized we weren't. We started fighting all the time and I was spending more time at school and more time sleeping on the couch. After about 2 years of trying to figure it out and make it work we decided to just get a divorce. It has been the best thing for both of us. We have both moved on and we are also fine with each other. It isn't awkward when we drop off the kids or have to talk about finances for something with the kids. I

The waitress comes over and asks if we are ready to order.

"Yeah." I answered her.

She took the girls order. Of course Gwen order Mac and Cheese and Katie chicken strips with fries and a side of ranch.

She turn to Bella. "umm, can I get the chopped salad with ranch."

Good choice I thought to myself.

"And for you sir?"

"Can I get the cheeseburger with fries and a side of ranch."

"Of course, I will put those right in and they will be out as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

She walks away and I look over to see Bella coloring with the girls. All I could do was smile. Katie turns to me and say, "Daddy will you play tic-tac-toe with me?"

"Of course." I grab a crayon and Katie draws up the board. She won three out of five game.

"When did you get so good?" I ask her.

"I have always been good."

I smile at her.

Katie turns to Bella, "Will you play tic-tac-toe with me?"

"Yeah."

I watch as Gwen continues to color and Bella and Katie play tic-tac-toe. Katie won 5 out 5 games. Bella must have let her win.

"You are really good at this" Bella says.

Katie smiled her. Katie went back to coloring along with Gwen.

I took this opportunity to talk to Bella. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, just trying to stay busy. What about you? How's work?"

"Work is good. The students are like they usually are, struggling to pass and mad because they failing and don't do anything about it" We both laugh.

"Man I remember those days. All the people that were failing the class would never go to math lab but I was passing with flying colors came almost ever Tuesday."

"Yeah, no one seems to have the ambition or the nerve to ask for help."

"Seriously, I use to hate when people would complain to me. I would always say, you know if you go in and talk to him or email he will help you but no one ever listen."

"I know, then they get mad at me when they fail the class and have to re-take it."

We both shake our heads then remembering old times.

By this time the food came.

"This looks amazing." Bella said.

We all eat in silence enjoying our food. We finished eating and I payed for the food. We all walk over to the car and headed home.

I pulled into the drive and turn to the girls "Hey, girls you should get ready for your play date." They both said "ok" and run into the house.

I turn to Bella "What are you up to today?"

"I have no plans for today. What about you?"

"Just have to take my girls to there play date then nothing. Do you maybe want to catch up?"

"That sounds awesome."

The girls come running out.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

They both nod there heads yes. The four of us get back in the car and head over. I drop the girls off and they both gave Bella a hug and told her they would see her tomorrow. Bella and I head back to my place.

**End of Chapter **

What is going to happen at Edwards house? Who knows?

Please review.

New chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

So lets see what happens at Edwards house.

I do not know own these characters.

**Chapter 3:**

They got back to Edwards house and walked inside. They both go sit on the couch. Edward turned and looked at Bella.

"I am so glad you had fun with the girls" Edward says.

"They are so good and cute."

"Thanks, they really seem to like you."

"I am glad. I have heard so much about them, I couldn't wait to meet them."

Edward looks at her with a strange look.

"Who told you about my girls?"

"You younger brother Emmett."

"You are friends with Emmett?"

"Yeah really good friends. He never told you that we talk and hang out."  
>"No, I didn't even know you knew my bother."<br>"I met him right after graduation. He was at the same party as me."

"I can't believe he never mention you to me."  
>"I told him that you use to be my teacher."<br>"Weird...so how's work going?"

"Amazing I love working at the cupcake shop. I am the manger. It is so much fun and I love being able to teach kids how to make cupcakes and the joy it brings them."  
>"That's so awesome."<br>"What about you...how's work? How's Alice?"

"Work is work. Alice is good...still across the way from me. Do you still talk to her?"

"Yeah...all the time...she is like my sister."  
>"That's good."<p>

They both stared at each other. Bella's phone starts to ring. She looks at it and answers it.

Phone Convo:

Bella: Hey...I was just talking about you

Emmett: Really? With who?

Bella: Your brother...

Emmett: Jasper?

Bella: No, Edward.

Emmett: Oh, did you run into him.

Bella: No, he called me and ask me to baby sit for him.

Emmett: Ow, cool, so do you want to go get some dinner tonight?

Bella: Yeah that sounds awesome.

Emmett: Pick you up at 6?

Bella: Yeah, see you then.

Emmett: Bye

Bella hangs up and the phone and turns to Edward. "Your brother."

"Ow, what did he want?

"Just to see if I wanted to go get some dinner with him."

Edward just looked at her. He gave her a faint smile.

Bella looks at her watch and says, "I better get going, but it was great seeing and I will see you tomorrow."  
>"Yeah, what time should we come by?"<p>

"Whenever...I am going in at 9 so anytime after that."  
>"Ok I will call you in the morning and let you know."<br>"Ok."

Bella walks towards the door with Edward right behind here.

He leans in and gives a hug and says, "Thanks again."

"Anytime, Bye Edward."

Bella walks to her car and heads home to get ready to go to dinner with Emmett.

EPOV

Bella left and I watch as she pulled away. I can't believe my brother never told me he talks and hangs out with Bella. I grab my phone and decide to call my other brother Jasper.

Phone Convo:

Jasper: Hey, bro whats up?

Edward: Hey, nothing much. You?

Jasper: Just chilling.

Edward: I had a question for you.

Jasper: O...K?

Edward: Has Emmett talk to you about a girl name Bella?

Jasper: Yeah, all the time. She is so awesome.

Edward: Wait...you have met her?

Jasper: Yeah, haven't you?

Edward: Jasper, Bella was one of my students about 6 years ago.

Jasper: Really? That cool. So whats the big deal?

Edward: Emmett never told me he was friends with Bella.

Jasper: And...

Edward: He knew I knew her.

Jasper: Maybe he just forgot but why is this all coming up now?

Edward: Well she came by today.

Jasper: Wait, Bella was at your house?

Edward: Yeah, she came by and watched the girls for me.

Jasper: Ow, ok, so how did Emmett come up?

Edward: He called will she was sitting with me and he asked her to dinner. Do they hang out a lot?

Jasper: Yeah.

I didn't say anything. I was shocked. Both of my brothers have meet Bell and didn't even tell me. I wonder if mom and dad have met her.

Edward: Has mom and dad met her?

Jasper: Nope

Edward:Ok. Well I have to go pick up the girls soon. I'll talk to you later bro.

Jasper: Bye

I hang up Jasper and really wanted to call Emmett but I looked at the time and I had to go pick up my daughters. I get in my car. The whole way to the house all I thought about is why Emmett would have never told me about Bella.

I got to the house and walk in. I see my girls. They come running over to me. I smile big at them. They look past me, and Katie asks, "Where is Katie?"

"She had to go home but she said she will see you to tomorrow."

They both smiled big at me thinking about seeing Bella tomorrow. They really liked Bella. The three of got in the car and headed home. The whole way home all the girls could talk about was how excited they were for tomorrow.

**End of Chapter**

So Bella is friends with Emmett and knows Jasper. Why didn't Emmett tell Edward about being friends with Bella?

Up next is Bella's dinner date with Emmett.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone had an amazing weekend. I wanted to update this because I didn't know when this week I will be able to. Hopefully really soon. If I have no homework tomorrow then I will update the next chapter since I am almost done with it.

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 4:**

BPOV

I got home and took a quick shower and throw on a pair of faded jeans and my favorite blue flannel. I put a little bit of make-up on. My phone goes off. Its a text from Emmett:

Hey...I am here.

Be right down. I responded back.

I grabbed my purse and headed down the elevator. I walk out and was greeted by a smiling Emmett. He gave me a big hug and opened the door for me. I got in. He walk around and got in the drivers seat and we were off.

"So how was your day?" Emmett asked

"Pretty good, spent most of it with your brother and nieces."

"How is my brother?"  
>"He is good, and why did you never tell him that we hang out and talk?"<br>"I thought I did."  
>"Nope...he was very shock when I told him that I knew you."<br>"Oh, well now he knows."  
>We both laugh.<p>

"So where are we going to dinner?" I asked.

"Its a surprise" Emmett says with a smurk on his face.

I just smile at him.

We pull up to a little italian restaurant. We walk in and got a table right of way.

I look over my menu. _Everything sounded so good._

The waitress comes over and gets our drink order.

I got a coke and of course Emmett got a beer. I look up from my menu to see Emmett staring at me. I smiled at him. I looked back down to decide what I wanted.

I looked up again and he was still smiling and had a smurk on his face.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

I blushed. I was about to thank him when the waitress came over to take our food orders.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I said and handed her my menu.

"I'll have the lasagna. Thanks"

The waitress walks away.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, like always but your nieces are coming to visit me which will be fun."

"Ow, thats cool. You going to help them make cupcakes?"

"Of course and show them around the shop."

"That good, is Edward going also?"

"I don't know if he is going to stay."

"Oh ok." He had a weird sound to his voice.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but only in the morning."

"Ok."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where you like almost every student that Edward has had and had a major crush on him?"

I just look at him. I didn't know how to respond. The answer was yes. Who didn't have a crush on Mr. Cullen? He was young, hot, nice, sweet, the list could go on. There was only one bad thing about him and that was that he was married.

"Yeah I did but honestly who didn't"

He just smiles at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."  
>I could tell he had an alternative motive but I decided to ignore.<p>

By this time our food came. We enjoyed our food. We decided to share a desert.

Emmett paid and we got in his car and we drove back to my place.

Emmett walk me to my door like he always did.

"I had an amazing time tonight Bella"  
>"I did too Emmett."<p>

He gives me a hug. The hug was longer then usual and it felt different. We broke off.

"Night Emmett."

"Night Bella."

I walk into my house. I walk straight into my room and changed my clothes. I crawled into my bed and thought about my day. It was nice seeing Edward again. I love his daughters. They are so sweet and remind me so much of him. I am so excited to see them tomorrow. Dinner was nice with Emmett. I still didn't know why he never told Edward that he knew me.

Man, Edward look good. He hasn't changed. Still as that beautiful hair that I want to run my hands through. Those beautiful golden eyes that I could look at for hours. That amazing smile that makes you want to melt.

My phone goes off which snaps me out of my daydream about Edward.

I grab my phone. It was Charlie.

I talk to my dad for a little bit. I promised to go see him next week.

It got to be pretty late so I decided to go to bed.

**End of Chapter**

So Bella had fun at her date with Emmett but when she got home she thought about how much she had really missed Edward. Let see what happens at her work tomorrow.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the double update last time. I made a couple errors that I wanted to fix then realize I forgot one. Lol Well I hope everyone is liking the story. This is a shorter chapter but the next one should be up in no time.

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own any of the characters

**Chapter 5:**

EPOV

I got up early this morning to get some grading finished so that I could stay with the girls when they went to Bella's work. They were so excited to go. They had talk to there mom and she said fine to them going. I think the only reason she said fine is because she could tell the girl wanted to go so bad. Plus now if she wants to drop them off late one time she will be like I let you that one time. The girls got up a little after eight. I made them breakfast like I did every Sunday morning I had them. They were so excited. By the time they finished eating and we all got ready it was almost 10. I called Bella to see if it was ok if we came by now. I was hoping she would say yes because then the four of us could go to lunch again.

Phono Convo:

Bella: Hello?

Edward: Hey Bella, its Edward

Bella: ow hey Edward

Edward: Is it ok if I bring the girls by now?

Bella: Yeah, I am just finishing up on an order and should be done when you get here.

Edward: Ok, see you soon.

Bella: See yeah.

I hang up the phone and go to turn to tell the girls that we are leaving and they weren't standing there. I look over to the door. It was wide open. I grab my keys and walk out to see both of the girls standing at the car door waiting for me. They were both so excited.

BPOV

I got to the shop early today so I could get ready for the girls to come by. It was only me and my friend Rosalie working today. I go there before Rosalie. She walk in right around nine.

"Morning Rosalie."  
>"Morning Bella."<p>

"How did everything go yesterday?"

"Good, we were super busy."  
>"Good."<br>"How was your day off?"

"Really good."  
>"What did you do?"<p>

"Well I was planning to stay home and clean but I call from one of my old teachers, Mr. Cullen asking me if I could watch his daughter, so I went over and watch them then went to dinner with Emmett."

"Wait, is this "the" Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen that you had a crush on all through high school."  
>"Yep the same one and you know how Emmett is his brother?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Well Emmett never told him he friends with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know...Emmett said he forgot but I think there is a reason, I just don't know what."

We both stare at each other thinking about what could be the reason.

My phone starts ringing. I run over and get it. I smile at Rosalie.

I talk to Edward.

I hang up the phone and turn to Rosalie. "They will be here soon."

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet the famous Mr. Cullen"

We both laugh.

I want to the back to finish up on an order.

I was putting the finishing touches on when I heard the shop door open and heard Rosalie say, "You must be Mr. Cullen. Bella, someone is here to se you."

I got a huge smile on my face and was so excited to see Edward and the girls.

**End of Chapter**

Next up will be them at the cupcake shop!

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter! Thanks for all the review. Please keep them coming.

**Chapter 6:**

EPOV

We walk into the shop and was greeting by a smiling face. The women says, "You must be Mr. Cullen."  
>I smiled at her and thought that Bella must of told her we were coming. I can't believe she still calls me Mr. Cullen.<p>

"Bella, someone is her to see you." the women says, "she will be right out."

Bella walks out. The girls get huge smiles on there faces. Bella walks over to us and both the girls give her big hugs.

"I miss you both. So glad you guys are here." She turns and looks at me. "Hey Edward. Glad you could come too."

I give her a quick little hug.

"All right girls, why don't we start with making the batter then will those are baking I can give you a tour of everything else. Sounds good?"

"Yeah" they both say.

The four of us walk to the back. The girls washed there hands.  
>"so what kind of cupcakes do you guys want to make?"<br>"Funfetti" Katie says.

"Red Velvet." Gwen says.

"Ok, what about you Edward?"  
>"Umm, Chocolate." I says.<p>

"Yumm, my favorite." Bella says to me with a smile.

The three of them make up the batter. Bella let the girls do everything. I haven't seen the girls this happy in forever. Bella put all the cupcakes in the oven and said, "Ok so why don't we do the tour then we will get everything ready to ice and decorate."

The girls shake there heads yes at her.

"Ok, so lets get started, so this is the kitchen. We bake all the different cupcakes in and make there batters just like you two just did."  
>We walk into another room and Bella started to talk again but I was to busy looking at the beautiful way she was talking to the girls and answering all there questions. Bella was in the middle of showing them some of the past cupcakes she had done when Rosalie yelled, "your cupcakes are done."<p>

"Ow, time to decorate them."  
>The four of us walk back into the kitchen. Bella takes the cupcakes out of the oven.<p>

"So we have to let them cool completely but we have a chiller that cools them quickly. So will they are chilling, let get all our stuff out to decorate them."

"Ok." both of the girls said at the same time.

"Ok, lets get out all the tools."  
>Bella starts taking out all these different tools and decorations. She covers the table with things to decorate with.<p>

"Ok so first we have to decide what kinda of frosting we want to use. We can use butter cream or whip cream or cream cheese?"

"I want butter cream on mine." Katie says.

"I want cream cheese on mine." Gwen says.

"What about your's Edward?"

"Whats your favorite Bella?"

"Whip cream, its hard to work with but taste the best."

"Ok lets do whip cream." I smile at her.

"Ok. So since we are using white frosting we can make them different colors. So Gwen what's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Ok." Bella grab some pink food coloring. "What about you Katie?"

"Green."

"Mine too." Bella smiled at Katie. Bella grab the green food coloring.

"What about daddy?" Gwen asks.

"I already know your dads favorite color, it's purple."

I just stared at her with a smile. I can't believe she still remembers my favorite color. Bella smiles at me.

"I can't believe you still remember that."

"Well you use to wear purple a least once a week and you told us once that it was."

"Yeah but that almost seven years ago."

"I know but I just remembered it."

I just smiled at her.

The girls started to frost the cupcakes. I just watched. I love seeing my girls so happy. They were having so much fun.

They finished frosting and started to decorate.

"Bella, someone is here to see you." Rosalie called for Bella.

"I wonder who that could be...I'll be right back."

Bella walk into the front of the shop.

I looked at the girls and they were to busy working on there cupcakes.

_I wonder who that could be?_

BPOV

I took off my apron and walk into the front of the shop.

I look up to see Emmett standing there with a huge bouquet of roses.

He has a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, beautiful...I thought I would come see you at work, maybe we could get some lunch."

"Hey, and umm your brother and nieces are here right now but I can go after I am done with them. Can you wait like another half of an hour?"

"Of course, take your time, and these are for you."

He hands me the flowers.

"There beautiful...thank you."

We walk to the back room.

Gwen and Katie see Emmett and they come running over and hug him.

"Uncle Emmett." they both yelled at the same time.

He picks them up and hug them tight.

I look over at Edward, who face look like he was upset. I didn't know why. I thought he would be happy to see his brother.

"Hey bro." Emmett said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
>"Just came to see my girl Bella, see if she wanted to have some lunch.<p>

"Well she is kinda busy right now." Edward had a tone in his voice that was hinting at Emmett to leave.

"I can wait." Emmett says with a grin.

They both just stood there, staring at each other.

**End of Chapter**

So Edward getting a little jealous.

Please review

New Chapter ¾ done! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in one day. Its cause I love you all. Please keep reviewing.

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

I couldn't believe Emmett showed up. It was so nice hanging out with the girl and Bella. We were having so much fun till he showed up. He also ruined my whole plan of taking Bella out to lunch. Damn him. I hate my brother.

Man Bella look so cute in her apron. Seeing her work with my girls made her even cuter.

Stupid Emmett.

After the girls had finished making there cupcakes, Bella boxed them up. We all said our goodbyes. We left and Bella went to lunch with Emmett and not me. Ugh.

Then I had to take them to my ex-wife house.

Now I am at home alone. Sitting on the couch, wondering what Bella was doing.

I can't believe I am jealous of my brother. I want Bella to smile at me like she did when she was standing next to Emmett.

I really could just ask her out but if her and Emmett are dating that is just wrong. Even though I am pissed at him, I would never take his girl. That is just horrible. It brakes the bro code and you don't break the bro code.

I walk into the fridge to grab a beer. I see the cupcake box from Bella's cupcake shop. She had packed a box for me. Which made me happy. She didn't make a box for Emmett.

I open the box to grab one and there was a note inside. I grab it and it said:

Edward,

Would love to have dinner with you tonight. Meet me at my house around 7ish.

See you then

-Bella

I read it and got a huge smile on my face. I look at the time and it was 6. I decided to jump in the shower and get ready.

BPOV

Edward left with the girls after we finished making our cupcakes. I really didn't want them to leave but Emmett showed up and ruined everything.

I didn't know why he was here with all these flowers and asking me to lunch. He knew his brother was coming by. Whatever.

"So are you ready to go?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff."

I walk to the back and grab my stuff.

"I will be back in a little bit Rose. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok, have fun."

We walk out and get into Emmett's car.

"What would you like to get for lunch?" Emmett asks me.

"Umm, a salad sounds really good right now."  
>"I know the perfect place."<br>I smile at him.

We drive in silence.

I was looking out the window thinking about what I was going to make for dinner. I was really hoping that Edward would come over. I hope he read the note. I know he has a sweet tooth so I am sure he will go for a cupcake sometime before 7.

Emmett pulls into this little cafe we go to all the time.

I get out and I feel Emmet go to hold my hand.

I look at him like what the heck.

I hear him mummer sorry.

We walk it and get a table. I was looking over my menu when the waitress came over to take our drinks order.

"I'll have an ice tea please."

Ice tea made me think of Edward. How when I went out to lunch with him and his daughters. How much I really want to see them again. I got a huge grin on my face. I hadn't even realized that Emmett was saying my name.

"Bella?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Umm are you ready to order?"

"Yeah sorry. Umm I will have the Barbeque chopped salad with ranch."

I didn't even pay attention to what Emmett ordered. I was to busy thinking about tonight. I was excited to have some alone time with Edward, to talk. I use to talk to Edward about everything in high school. He seemed to always care about me. This one time I was having a really bad day and I walk into his room to ask him something and ended up sitting in there for almost two hours. Anytime I needed someone to talk to or just someone to laugh with I would always go to him.

The food showed up.

In the middle of eating Emmett said, "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Ok, I love hanging out with you. Your so amazing. You take my breath away. I know we go out all the time but I know we are just friends. I want to be more then friends. I want to walk around and hold your hand. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend to everyone. So will you?"

**End of Chapter**

Sorry for the cliff hanger. New chapter very soon.

Next up Bella and Edwards dinner.

Please keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I know it took me a little bit longer to update but it is a longer chapter. Sorry for all the confusion about updates. I realized I didn't want to end it here. Sorry again. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Enjoy

**Chapter 8**

I just sat there shocked. I couldn't believe this was happening. Yeah I like Emmett. He is really fun to hang out with and he is really cute but I don't know if I feel like that for him.

"Emmett, I love hanging out with you too but..."  
>"You don't have to respond now, I can wait. I just wanted to tell you. Take your time. Lets just enjoy our meal."<p>

I smile at him.

We finish eating and Emmett takes back to the shop.

"I will call you later." He says with a smile.

"Ok and thanks for lunch."  
>I shut the door and he drives off.<p>

I walk into the shop and Rose has a huge smile on her face.

"So how was lunch?"

"Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend."

He smile got 10 times bigger, "so its finally official?"

"No, I didn't say yes.

"What? Why? Emmett is cute, sweet, and obviously likes you a lot."

"I know and I like Emmett. I just couldn't say yes but I couldn't say no either."  
>"So what did you say?"<p>

"I didn't say anything. He could tell I needed time to think so he is giving me time to think about."

I look at the time. It is almost 4.

"Oh, I have to get going."  
>"Wait, why?"<p>

"I am having dinner with Edward."

"Oh, really? Going from one brother to another." She laughs

"Hey, I just want to catch up some more with Edward and plus it not like he would ever ask me out."

"You never know."

"Bye Rosalie"

"Bye Bella"

I walk over to my car and drove to the market to pick up things for tonight.

After picking up all the thing to make fettuccine Alfredo, I headed home.

I looked at the time. It was 5.

_Ok I have two hours till Edward will hopefully be here.I need to shower, start dinner and clean up a little bit. _

I decided to clean up first.

I keep my apartment pretty clean but I was going to really clean yesterday but didn't get a chance too.

After picking up everything and straightening everything I jumped into the shower.

I walk out and went to my closet to find something to wear.

_Umm, let see...what to wear?_

_Where's Alice when I need her?_

Even though Alice was my teacher, she really never was. We were really good friends. I use to always call her for help for what to wear. I haven't talk to her in like a month. And I know if I call her know, I will be on the phone for hours and I didn't have hours.

I see a simply black dress.

_Perfect!_

I through the dress on with a simply pair of black heels.

I decided to put my hair up in a loose pony tail since I would be cooking. A little bit of make-up and I was ready.

I walk out and put the garlic bread in the oven and get started on dinner. I grab my iPod and plugged into my iHome. I can never cook without music.

While the water was boiling I went and set the table. I lit two candles.

I look at the table.

_Perfect._

I walk back into my kitchen and finish up cooking.

EPOV

I got out of the shower and went to my closet.

_What to wear?_

I grab one of my many pears of black slakes.

I look over my shirts.

I decide on a indigo shirt. I through it on.

I walk into my bathroom and look at my hair. I took my towel and dried it off a little bit. I ran my hand through it a couple times to get it perfect. I had shaved this morning so I didn't have to. I put some cologne on and checked the time.

It was a quarter to 7.

I grabbed my keys and headed to Bella's house.

I found a parking spot right of way.

I sent Bella a quick text saying I was here.

She bussed me in.

I walk to her door and knocked.

The door opens and standing there was one of the most beautiful women in the world.

I was speechless. She looked amazing.

She smiled big at me.

BPOV

I was finishing up with the pasta when I head my phone go off.

I went and saw that Edward was here. A huge smile grew on my face.

I bussed him in.

About a minute later I head the door.

I walk over and opened it.

Edward was standing there in his typical black slacks that I use to see him in everyday. Memories of high school came rushing back to me.

He use to wear slacks everyday with a different color button up shirt. Once in a while on Fridays he would wear jeans. And when he did every girl would look at him. He could pull off anything he wore. He even wore an ugly brown shirt but he still looked good in it. His hair look amazing as ever.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey, I am so glad you could make it, come on in."

Edward walk inside.

I walk over to the kitchen with Edward right behind me.

"I'm almost done with dinner. About 5 more minutes."

"Ok, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I think I got it but thanks."

He smiles at me.

I finished tossing the salad and put it on the table. I walk over and finishing mixing the fettuccine Alfredo. I went to go grab it when I felt Edward come up behind me and take it. He walk over and put it on the table.

"Thank you."

He nods at me.

I grab the garlic bread and we sit down to eat.

"This looks amazing."

"Thanks, I love cooking. I just don't get to do it a lot since it is just me."

He gives me that smile that makes you want to melt. I use to die in high school when he gave that smile or any smile at that.

"You look amazing tonight."  
>"Thank you."<p>

We start eating.

"This is amazing. You are a really good."

"Thanks. I love cooking Italian food."

"So, how was the rest you day after we left?"

He obviously wanted to know about my date with Emmett.

"It was good. Just went to lunch with your brother then came home. What about yours?"

"It was ok. Had to drop of the girls off which I never love doing."

"How's Victoria doing?"

"She is doing good. She has a new boyfriend James. I can't believe you remember my ex-wife's name."

I honestly can't believe I did either. I was jealous of her when I was in high school. She was the Mrs. Cullen. The one everyone wanted to be.

"Well the girls mentioned her when I was talking to them." I say, not wanting him to know I remembered his ex-wife's name.

"Oh, ok."

We eat in silence for a while.

"This is the best meal I have had in forever."

"Thanks."

Edward grabs my plate and takes it into the kitchen. I walk in and we do the dishes together.

"I am going to put some coffee on, do you want some?"

"Yeah, that would great."

I go put on a pot of coffee.

We finish with the dishes.

"Do you want anything in your coffee?" I ask.

"No, I like my coffee black."  
>"Ok."<br>I pour us both a cup.

I hand one of the cup to him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Do you want to go sit on the couch?"

"Yeah."  
>We head into the living room. We sit down on my big comfy couch.<p>

"Wow, this coffee is good."  
>"Well, I learned for the best."<p>

He had taught me how to make coffee when I was in his class. I still use it.

"I thought this tasted like mine."  
>I just smile at him.<p>

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

Edward put his coffee mug done on the table and looks at me.

"Bella..."

The phone rings.

"Oh, sorry I have to get that."

EPOV

Bella walk over to her phone.

_Ugh, I finally get the courage to ask her and something or someone interprets us. _

Bella walks back over.

"Sorry."  
>"No, it's fine, is everything ok?"<p>

"Yeah, just my dad. He always calls around this time."  
>"Oh, ok."<br>"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Bella, I know we just started talking again but I really care about you. And seeing the way the girls react to you made me so happy. Bella, I really like you and I would love if you would go out with me."

Bella just started at me. She didn't move or say anything.

**End of Chapter**

So Bella has to make a choice between Edward and Emmett.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking so long. Hope everyone had an amazing weekend. Please review.

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

I just sat there. I can't believe what just happened. It felt like lunch all over again.

I didn't know what to say.

"Edward, I..." I give a slit chuckle. "I..."

"You don't have to response now. I just thought maybe we could just go on date and hang out. See if anything is there."

"I can't believe this is happening."

He looks at me with a curious look.

"Your brother just asked me to be his girlfriend earlier."

"Oh." Edward says with a sad face.

"Edward, I did answer him."

He face gets a small smile.

"Just let me think about it. Give me some time."

"Ok, take as much time as you would like."

I smile at him.

He looks at his watch.

"I should get going."

"Oh, ok."

We both walk to the door.

"Thank for an amazing night."

"Anytime."

Edward leans in and kisses me a little peck.

"Night Edward."  
>"Night Bella."<p>

Edward walks out the door. I shut it and leans against it.

_I can't believe that both Cullen boys just asked me out. _

EPOV

I walk out of Bella's house and walk right to my car. I get in and could not believe that when I finally got Bella back in my life and got the nerve to tell her how I really feel that my stupid younger brother has to ask her the same thing.

_Damn it. _

Now she has to choice between me and my brother.

_She going to choice him. She has been friends with him for a lot longer plus he his closer to his age. _

_Ugh but I have my girls and they love her and she loves them. _

I start my car and drive home. I walk in the door and it's so quiet without my girls. I really so miss them.

I walk past my phone and see a new message.

_Jasper_

I pick up my phone and dial Jasper.

Phone Convo:

"Hello"

"Jasper, whats up?"

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Emmett finally grew some balls and asked Bella to be his girlfriend."  
>"Oh yeah I heard about that. Umm..."<br>"Oh, did Emmett tell you?"

"No. Bella did."  
>"When did you see Bella?"<br>"We had dinner together and um Jasper I kinda asked Bella out too."

"What...wait. You and Emmett both asked Bella out. So now she has to choice between the two of you."

"Yeah, but I am pretty sure she is going to choice him"  
>"You never know."<br>"Bye Jasper."  
>"Wait, did you tell Emmett?"<br>"No, I just go home. Why?"

"If I was you I won't tell him, you know his temper."  
>"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't."<p>

"Night Edward, don't dream to much about Bella"  
>"Night jackass."<p>

We both laugh and I hang up the phone.

I head to my room to get ready for bed.

And of course I dreamt about Bella the whole night.

BPOV

After leaning against the door for what felt like forever, I walk over to my room.

I grab my phone and called Rose.

Phone Convo:

"Hey, Bella"  
>"Rose, we have to talk, are you busy?"<p>

"No, whats up?"

"So, you know how I had dinner with Edward tonight?"

"Yeah..."  
>"Well Edward kind a umm asked me out."<br>"Wait...what? Mr. Edward Cullen the teacher who you had the biggest crush on that you finally got back in your life, asked you out?"

"Yeah."  
>"On the same day that Emmett Cullen asked you ask."<br>"Yep."  
>"So now you have to choice between the two Cullen brothers?"<br>"Yeah and I have no idea who to choice."  
>"Well don't kept those two waiting. There not going to wait forever."<br>"I know."  
>"Well good luck and I would pick Edward."<p>

"Thanks for the suggestion. Night Rose, see you tomorrow."  
>"Night Bella. Sweet dreams about those Cullen brothers."<br>I laugh and hang up the phone.

I headed to bed.

Of course I dreamt about both brothers.

This is going to be a hard decision.

So Bella has a decision to make. Who to choice?

Please Review.

Try to update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming!

**Chapter 10**

I woke up in the morning and grab my phone.

**2 new messages**

_I wonder who those can be from. _

I looked at them.

One was from Edward and the other from Emmett.

Both said the same exact thing.

Morning Bella, Hope you have a great day.

_UGH!_

I jump in the shower so I won't be late for work.

After running around like crazy trying to get ready and not think about Edward and Emmett. I got in my car and headed to work.

It was a good desecration even with Rosalie asking me every five minutes who I was going to choice. We were super busy because it was almost Valentines Day so everyone was placing orders.

"Hey Bella do you want to go out tonight?" Rosalie ask.  
>"Yeah, that sounds great."<br>"Ok, meet you at your place around 8."  
>"Ok, see you then."<br>I grab my stuff and headed home.

I walk into the door and I smell lasagna.

_Yummm_

I walk into my kitchen and see the back of Edward standing there.

I lean up against the door way and stare at him.

_Nice ass_

After admiring Edward's back end for a minute I clear my throat. He turns around with a huge smile.

"Hey, beautiful."  
>"Hey, this is a surprise."<br>"Well I thought I would come by and make you some dinner."  
>"How did you get in?"<br>"Your landlord let me in. I told him I was your brother."  
>"Oh, ok."<p>

"Dinner should be ready in about 5 minutes."  
>"Umm Edward not that I don't love a man that can cook and I do love surprises, I am suppose to go with Rosalie tonight."<br>"Oh, ok, well you have eat first right?"  
>"Yeah, I just have to leave by 7:30."<br>"Well, we have an hour and a half."  
>"Ok, just let me put my stuff away."<br>"Ok."  
>I walk into my room. I text Rose to tell her that I was going to eat now.<p>

I walk back out to a set table for two.

I smile big thinking how sweet this was for him to do.

Edward serves the both of us.

I dig in.

"Yumm this is amazing."  
>"I am glad you like it. It's my mom recipe."<p>

"Well this is the best lasagna I have ever tasted in my life."

"Well, thank you."

We finish eating and Edward does the dishes, while I went and got ready.

I walk out in a strapless dark blue dress with my blue heels and my hair in a loose pony tail.  
>Edwards mouth dropped when I walk out.<p>

I smile at him.

"You look amazing."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Well, I should get going but do you want to come over on Thursday for dinner. I am going to have the girls back so they would love to see you."  
>"Yeah, that would be great. And thanks again for dinner."<br>"Anytime."  
>Edward walks over and kisses me on the check and leaves.<p>

I check my phone and head out.

EPOV

I left Bella's house and headed home. I was hoping to stay a lot latter and maybe to get Bella's choice but she already made plans. I am glad she enjoyed my cooking.

I got home and started grading some papers.

I was almost done entering when my door bell rings.

I walk over and open it.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a little chat bro."  
>He sounded piss.<p>

"Ok, come on in."  
>He walks in and I shot the door."<br>"So, whats up?"

"I heard you asked Bella out."  
>"Yeah I did."<br>"Really bro, you know I like Bella. You could tell I was into her and you had to go and confuse her by asking her out on the same day as me."

"I did know you asked her out and dude I have know her longer."

"Yeah and you guys haven't talk in almost 6 years."  
>"So, who cares. Obviously see feels something for me or she would not have asked me to come over to her house for dinner after having lunch with you."<p>

"You know what, why don't we just let Bella decide."  
>"Fine."<br>Emmett walks out the door and I walk into my bedroom.

_Ugh I hate him sometimes. _

_I really hope Bella picks me. She better pick me. I could never handle going to family events and seeing her with him. _

_I am just going to have to charm her some more! _  
>I smile at the thought and head to finish grading papers.<p>

**End of Chapter**  
>Lets see what Edward and Emmett have up there selves.<p>

Next chapter will be Bella at the club with Rose.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone is having a good week.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

I walk out to see Rosalie waiting for me.

"Hey, you ready?" she ask me with a smile.

"Yeah."

We got in her car and head towards the club.

"So why aren't we going out to dinner first?"

"Oh, yeah, so when I got home, Edward was there making me dinner."  
>"Aww, that is so cute. How did he get into your house?"<p>

"My landlord let him in because he said he was my brother."

"Oh, ok, well that was very sweet of him"  
>"Yeah, but now I am ready to get my mind off of him and Emmett."<br>"Good because I want to have some fun tonight."

About 20 minutes later we were in front of our favorite club.

Rosalie pulled into the valet and we walk to the bouncer. Most of them knew us so we got in right of way.

"Hey Mike."  
>"Miss Swan, Miss Hale, so good to see you both of."<p>

Mike was the bartender.

"What can you two?"

"Umm, I will have a rum and coke." Rose says.

"Oh, I will have a sex on the beach."  
>I love the blended drink while Rose loves the hard stuff.<p>

"Coming right up."

Less then a minute later Mike hands us our drinks.

I handed him my card because it was my turn to pay.

We grab out drinks and headed to a open table.

After finishing our drinks we headed to the dance floor.

We started to dancing when some guys comes up behind me and Rose and start dancing with us. We started to dance with them. The guy with Rose was pretty cute but nothing compared to Emmett or Edward. I couldn't see the guy behind me. I was just dancing to the music.

The song finished and I turned around and I started busting up laughing.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"I wanted to try a new club out. What are you doing her?"

"I always come to this club."  
>We both laughed.<p>

"Well since you are here, can I buy you a drink?" he ask.

"Sure."

We walk over to the bar. Jasper orders a beer and I get a Bay Breeze.

We go over to table that Rose and Jasper friend were sitting at.

"So I hear that my two brothers have professed there interest in you."

"Yeah, they did, please don't tell me your about to do the same thing."  
>"No, I would never compete for the same girl as my brothers. I am actually dating Alice right now."<p>

"Wait, Alice that works with your brother?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I really need to catch up with her."

"Yeah, she talks about you quiet a bit."

"Really? Man, now I know I really need to call her."  
>"She would love that."<br>I smile at him.

"Will you dance with me?" Jasper ask me.

"Of course."  
>I grab Jasper hand and we head to the dance floor.<p>

We danced for what felt like hours.

Around midnight I started to look for Rose to head home since we had work tomorrow.

"Hey, Jasper, have you seen Rose?"  
>"No, I think she left already."<br>"Damn it she was my ride."  
>"I'll give you a ride home."<br>"Awesome."  
>We get in Jasper's car and head back to my apartment.<p>

Jasper pulls up to my apartment.

"Thanks for the ride home."  
>"Anytime, and Bella I know this is a hard choice to choose between my brothers but please if you can, make it soon for there sake."<br>"I'll try. Night Jasper."  
>I shut the door and head into my apartment.<p>

I go change and go straight to bed.

I was not looking forward to making this choice but I knew I needed to make it soon.

**End of Chapter**

Isn't Edward so sweet? And Bella had a fun night with Jasper.

New Chapter soon.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone had a good weekend.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Please keep them coming

**Chapter 12**

I woke up Tuesday morning and headed to work.

It was nice not having any messages from Edward or Emmett. All I wanted right now was time and space.

I walk in the door and see Rose.

"Morning Rose."  
>"Hey Bells there is something for you in the back."<p>

"Ok."

I walk to the back and see a big bouquet of roses with a card.

I look at the card.

**Hope you have a wonderful day at work. Dinner, 7? -Emmett.**

I smile.

I grab my phone and send Emmett a quick text.

**Thanks for the flowers and dinner sounds great.**

I walk back to the front and starting working.

We were super busy because a week from today was Valentines Day.

A lot of parents were coming in to take orders for the kids to take to school with them.

I was super busy taking orders when I look up and saw her.

_Please don't recognize me._

"Hi may I help you?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah I would like two dozen cupcakes."

"Ok, what kind?"

"Umm can I get one dozen in red velvet and the other in funfetti."

"Of course."

_The girls favorite cup cakes. _

"Anything else ma'am?"

"No that is it. Thank you."

I smile at her.

She walk out of the store.

I turn to Rose.

"What?"

"You know that lady I just help?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"That's Edwards ex wife."

"What? No way."  
>"Yeah, she came and visited him a couple times when I was in high school."<p>

"Did she recognize you?"

"No, I never actually met her."

"Oh, well that must have been awkward for you."  
>"Yeah, kinda."<p>

Some people started to walk into the store so we had to stop talking.

The day went on.

It got to be around 5.

"Hey Rose, I am going to get going."  
>"Ok, have fun tonight."<br>"Haha, I will. See you later."

I headed home and got ready for my date with Emmett.

At right around seven I heard my phone go off. Of course it was Emmett. I grab my purse and headed down stairs.

I was greeted with a smile.

"Hey there beautiful."  
>"Hey."<br>I walk over and hug him.

He opens my door for me. I get in.

He walks over and gets in the drivers seat.

We head to the restaurant.

Emmett pulls into the parking lot. We walk into the restaurant and get a table.

"So how was your day?" Emmet ask with a smile.

"Pretty good, really busy yours?"

"Good, you were on my mind most of the time."

I blushed and smiled.

"So guess who came into my shop today?"

"Who?"

"Your ex sister-in-law."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah, she was ordering cupcakes for your nieces."  
>"Did you tell her who you were?"<br>"Of course not."

"Good, wouldn't want her to effect your decision."  
>"I thought you would, maybe she would go all crazy and be Edward crazy ex wife and make me pick you." I smile.<p>

We both laugh.

Emmet and I spent the rest of dinner laughing and joking around.

I always love hanging out with Emmett. I feel really comfortable around him. I just couldn't figure out if I could see myself with him.

I thought about the whole way back to my place.

Emmett walked me to my door.

"Thank for a great night Emmett."

"Anytime Bella."  
>He leans in and kisses me.<p>

We break off.

"Night Bella."  
>"Night."<br>I walk into my apartment and headed to bed.

That night I only dreamt about one of the Cullen brothers and I knew that my heart was telling me to choose him.

End of Chapter

So who did Bella dream about.

Her pick next chapter.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Finally...the moment everyone had been waiting for. Bella's decision.

Thanks for the review.

Please keep them coming.

**Chapter 13**

EPOV

I got out of bed Wednesday morning and could not wait till tomorrow.

I would get to see my beautiful girls and Bella.

I got ready for work.

I through on my black slacks that I always wear then put on my purple shirt and it made me think of Bella. How she remembered that it was my favorite color.

_Man, why can't it be thursday already. _

I finished up and headed to work.

I ran into Alice on my way to my classroom.

"Hey Edward."  
>"Hey Alice."<br>"How are you?"

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"I am ok."  
>"How are you dealing?"<p>

"Dealing with what?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"  
>"That Bella called Emmett and told him to have lunch with her that she made her choice."<br>"No, and how did you know that Bella was choosing between me and Emmett."  
>"Jasper told me."<br>"Oh..."

_Damn it, so this means she chose Emmett._

"Thanks for letting me know."  
>"I am sorry."<p>

I just smile at her and walk into my classroom.

I was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

I got home around 4 and just wanted to eat ice cream and curl up into ball.

I felt like a little girl.

Then my door bell rings.

_Who the heck is that?_

I walk over and open it.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend"

BPOV

I walk up in the morning and knew exactly what I had to do.

I called Emmett and asked him if he wanted to go to lunch that I had made my decision.

Of course he said yes.

I got to work and Rose had today off so it was me and someone else working.

I hate it when Rose wasn't here.

I just minded my own business till lunch. Trying to figure out how I was going to tell him.

It got to be lunch and I was meeting Emmett at the restaurant.

I walk in and saw Emmett already sitting down. He had a huge smile on his face.

I walk over to him and give him a hug. He wouldn't let go of me.

"Emmett, I cant breath."  
>"Sorry, I am just so happy to see you."<p>

We sit down and order.

I didn't want to tell him my decision just yet.

Lunch went on and thankfully Emmett wasn't pushy to know but you could tell he did.

We finish eating.

"Emmett"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you, I have made my decision."

He smiles big at me.

"I have chosen Edward."

He mouthed just dropped.

"What? You chose Edward."  
>"Yeah."<br>"But I thought, you, uh."

He was speechless. I guess he thought it was him because I asked him to lunch but I wanted to tell him first. I didn't want him to hear it form anyone else but me.

"I'm so sorry Emmett."

I got up and walk out. I couldn't face Emmett. I felt so bad.

I got back to work.

I finished up on order and then left. I headed to Edwards house to tell him.

I got to his door and rang the door bell.

I couldn't wait to see him. I couldn't wait to tell him.

He opened the door and I expected him to be happy to see me but he looked someone just killed his dog.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend."  
>I just looked at him.<p>

_He thinks I am with Emmett._

"I am."  
>It took him a second to realize what I just said.<p>

He smiles big and wraps his arms around me and twirls me around.

He kisses me.

We break off and he smile at me.

I return it with a smile of my own.

He cares me into his house and sets me down on the couch.

"I thought you chose Emmett."  
>"Why did you think that?"<br>"When I got to work this morning I saw Alice and she told me you were having lunch with Emmett so I just thought."  
>"No, I wanted to tell Emmett first because I wanted him to hear it from me."<p>

"Oh, man, I was so scared that you actually chose him over me."  
>"Never, I will always chose you Edward."<p>

He kissed me again.

**End of Chapter**

So Bella chose Edward. DUH! lol

Next chapter will be how the kids react to Edwards new gf.

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the super long lag. Been super busy but here is a longer chapter for you. Love you all.

Please keep the reviews coming.

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

I woke up thursday morning with a huge smile on my face. I was so excited for today.

I was having breakfast with Edward and then we were going to pick up his two beautiful girls.

I jump in the shower really quick because I was running a little late. I had stayed up really late talking to Edward.

You would think we had been dating for forever but it has been less then 24 hours. I don't know how we managed to stay up so late just talking.

I got out of the shower and got ready.

I was going through my clothes trying to figure out what to wear.

_Umm meeting the crazy ex-wife officially. What to wear. _

I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.

I put on a little bit of make up and put my hair up in a loose pony tail.

I walk over to the mirror.

_Damn I look hot! _

My phone goes off.

**Hey baby I am here. **

**Ok. Be right down. **

I grab my purse and headed down stairs.

I was greeted by a smiling Edward.

"Morning baby" he said with arms open.

"Morning."

I walk over and gave him a hug and small peck.

He opens my door for me. I get in the front seat.

He walks around to his side and gets in. We head off to the restaurant.

"So what time do we have to pick up the girls?"

"Around 2, so we have plenty of time for brunch."  
>"Awesome. I hope they are fine with us."<br>"They are going to be so excited."

I smile at him.

We pulled up to the restaurant.

Edward opens my door for me. He is such a gentleman.

We walk into the restaurant and get a table.

"What can I get you two to drink?" the waitress asked with a warming smile.

"Umm orange juice please."I said.

"Coffee please."

"Coming right up."

The waitress walked away and we look over our menus.

"What are you going to get honey?" Edward ask with a smile.

"Umm I think about the waffles. What about you?"  
>"I think about an omelet."<br>"Mmm that sounds good."

The waitress brings us our drinks and we order.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Edward ask with a smile.

"Umm hang with you and your two beautiful daughters."  
>"Well yeah but what else?"<p>

"Oh, we should have a movie night."  
>"That sounds great."<br>The food shows up.

"This looks good" I say with a smile.

"Not as good as you do."

I blush and smile at him.

We dig in.

We finish eating around 12:30.

Edward pays and we head to the car.

He grabs my hand, "Come on, lets take a walk."  
>"Ok."<p>

We started walking down the street.

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything?"

"So in high school, I kind a had the biggest crush on you ever and secretly hated you wife because I was so jealous she was married to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you couldn't tell."  
>"No not really, you hide it very well."<br>I just smile at him.

We walk for about another hour then head back to car.

We get in the car and head over to Victoria's house.

Edward pulls up and parks.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet your crazy ex-wife."  
>"Don't worry about it...just know that you are more beautiful that she ever was or will be."<p>

I smile big at him.

We walk to the front door.

Edward knocks.

Victoria answers it.

"Edward, your early."  
>I look at the time.<p>

_Really two minutes_.

"Hi to you too. Victoria this is Bella, Bella this is Victoria."

"Nice to meet you I said."  
>"Wait you are the famous Bella who my daughters have been talking about ever since Edward drop them off."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Wait, you also work at that cupcake shop?"<p>

"Yeah."  
>She was about to say something else when the girls came running over.<p>

"Daddy! Bella!"

The hug both of us.

"Hey girls." I said with a smile.

"Do you two have everything?" Edward ask the girls.

They both nodded yes.

"Alright well we will see you on Sunday."

"Bye mommy." Both of the girls say.

We head to Edward's car and get in and head to Edward's house.

Edward pulled into the driveway and we all headed inside.

The girls went in there room and put all there stuff away.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah."  
><em>To be honest I wasn't. I was nervous. How do you tell two little girls that your dating there dad. At least they already like me. I just hope after I tell them, they still will. <em>

**End of Chapter**

Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter they tell the girls.

I will update asap.

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.

**Chapter 15**

EPOV

The girls came walking out.

"Hey girls, Bella and I have something to tell you."

"What's up daddy?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Well, Bella and are..."  
>Katie interrupts, "are you about to tell us your dating? Because if you are, we already know."<p>

"What how do you know?" I ask.

"We have never seen you look at someone the way you look at Bella."  
>I smile at them.<p>

"Are you guys ok with it?"

"Yes!" the both yell.

The run over and hug us both.

"I love you guys."  
>"I love you too daddy." Katie said with a smile.<p>

"I love you too." Gwen said.

"So Bella and I were thinking maybe we could do a movie night, order some pizza."

"Yes!" Gwen said with a hug smile.

I smile at Katie.

"Why don't you three go pick out a movie, daddy needs to go do something really quick."

"Ok." the three of them answer at the same time.

My three favorite women walk over to our movie collection.

I walk into my office and call my parents really quick.

**Phone Convo:**

"Dad?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Whats up son?"

"I was wondering what you and mom were doing tomorrow night?"  
>"Nothing that I know of. Why?'<p>

"Well I was wondering if I could bring the girls over and introduce you to my new girlfriend."  
>"Your new girlfriend?"<p>

"Yeah her name is Bella."  
>"Ok, well I have to ask your mother. Wait she is right here, she wants to talk to you."<br>"Ok."  
>"Edward."<br>"Mom. How are you?"  
>"I'm fine. So what is this about a new girlfriend?"<p>

"Her name is Bella, she works at a cupcake shop and the girls love her."  
>"That is wonderful. I can't wait to meet her."<br>"Ok, so is tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Come over around 6."  
>"Ok, see you then."<p>

"Bye Edward."  
>"Bye mom."<br>I hang up the phone and head back into the living room.

"Did you three decide on a movie?"

"Yeah, tangled." Katie said with a smile.

"Awesome, and guess who we are going to see tomorrow?"  
>"Who daddy?" Gwen ask with a curiosity.<p>

"Grandma and Grandpa."  
>The girls both smile big.<p>

Bella has a look of terror on her face.

I walk over to her.

"Don't worry they will love you."

She smiles at me.

I whisper in her ear, "We can talk more later."  
>She nods her head saying yes we will.<p>

I pop in the movie and we all sit down on the couch.

The movie starts.

In the middle of it I got up and ordered the pizza.

The movie ended and about 10 minutes later the pizza came.

We all sat around the table and eat.

We spent the whole time laughing.

The four of us were like a little family.

We finished eating and I look at the time.

"I think it is time for a couple of little princesses bed time."  
>The both frown at me.<p>

"Come on, I will help you two get ready for bed." Bella said with a smile.

They each grab one of Bella's hand and they disappeared into the bedroom.

I finished cleaning up dinner.

I walk into the girls room when Bella was just finishing tucking them in.

"Night Gwen."  
>Bella kisses her on the head.<p>

"Night Katie."  
>Bella also kisses her on the head.<p>

"Night Bella, night daddy." Gwen says with a smile.

I walk over and kiss Gwen on the check.

"Night sweetheart."

"Bella, are you doing to be here in the morning?"

_I sure hope she is. _

"Of course, someone has to make sure you two get up and get ready for school."

"Yeah, night Bella, night daddy."  
>"Night Katie, I love you both."<br>I kiss Katie on the head.

Bella and I start to walk out.

"Sweet dreams you two." Bella says.

I turn off the light and we walk back into the living room.

"They really do love you."  
>Bella smiles.<p>

"So I will come back in the morning to help them get ready."  
>"Why don't you just stay."<p>

"Ok."

Bella walks over to me and kisses me.

She brakes off mid kiss.

"Now time to talk about this whole meeting your parents tomorrow."

"What? I really want them to meet my new girlfriend."  
>"You could have given me a little bit of warning."<br>"Well I just asked them today. Its fine. They are really excited to meet you."

"I am just nervous."  
>"Don't be."<p>

I smile big at her.

"Now come on. We better get a little bit of sleep."

"ok."  
>I grab her hand and led her into my bedroom.<p>

That night Bella and I slept together but we didn't have sex or make love.

We just shared a bed but we did cuddle and you know what I loved every minute of it. I loved sharing a bed with Bella. It was one of the bed nights of my life. And I couldn't wait for my parents to meet her because I know there are going to love.

**End of Chapter**

So she is meeting the parents. I wonder how that is going to go?

And the girls already could tell! :)

New chapter soon.

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a longer chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

I woke up in Edwards arms.

I smile instantly came on my face.

I did not want to move from this spot but I look at the time and knew I had to the girls up so they wont be late to school. I roll over and Edward was starting to wake up. I lay a passionate kiss on him.

"I could get use to waking up like this."

I smile big at him.  
>"Come on we need to get up, you need to get ready for the work and the girls need to get ready for school"<p>

He groans.

"Come on, you make the coffee while I wake the girls up."

I go to get up and Edward grabs my arm and pulls me back in.

He starts kissing my neck.

"Your going to be late."  
>"I do not care."<br>I give in and kiss him.

"Now come on."  
>"Fine."<p>

We both get out of bed and Edward head to the kitchen and I go to the girls room. I turn on the light and go to Gwen beds first.

"Morning princes. It's time to get up."  
>She starts rubbing her eyes and opens her eyes. She smile when she sees me.<p>

"Bella."  
>She hugs me.<p>

"I told you I would be here to wake you up."

I go over to Katie's bed.

"Hey beautiful its time to wake up."

She slowly opens her eyes.

"Bella?"

I smile at her. She hugs me just like her sister.

"Come on you two, lets get some breakfast."

They each grab one of my hands and we head to the kitchen.

"Morning to three favorite girls in the whole world." Edward said to us.

"Morning daddy." Gwen said with a huge smile.

"Morning dad." Katie said.

I walk over to him and he hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. So what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal." Edward says.

"Boring." I say

The girls laugh.

"We don't have time for anything else."  
>The three of us frown at him.<p>

"Why don't we just stop on the way to school?" Edward ask the girls.

"The both nods there heads yes."

"Ok while Edward gets ready why don't I help you two get ready?"

"Ok" the both said with smiles on there faces.

I give Edward a quick peck will the girls aren't looking then go into the girls bedroom to help them change. Edward and I had given them a bath last night.

The girls decided that they both were going to wear purple since it was Edward's favorite color. I put both of there hair in pinky tails for them. They look adorable. We walk over the kitchen and I made the girls lunch and they help me make Edward lunch.

I walked into to Edward bedroom to tell him the girls were ready and get a instant smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling so big?"

"Well you two wonderful daughters are matching with you today."  
>Edward was wearing a purple plaid button up shirt and a pair of jeans.<p>

"Are they really?"  
>"Yep they are both wearing purple."<br>He smiles.

"So that means you should be wearing purple too."  
>"I am not changing. I am to comfortable right now. Maybe later."<p>

"Fine."  
>Edward kisses me goodbye before going over to the girls.<p>

We didn't like showing our affection for each other around the girls.

We head to the kitchen.

The girls both had there lunch in hand and I handed Edward his.

He smiled big at me.

I gave both the girls a big hug.

"Have fun at school you two and I will see later."  
>"Bye Bella" they both say with a smile.<p>

"Bye baby." Edward kisses me on the check.

The three most important people in my life right now walk out the front door.

I walk into Edward's bedroom and made our bed.

_Did I just call it our bed?_

I finished straightening up the bed and went and did the girls room.

I loved having days off and if this is how I could spend every day off saying goodbye to Edward and his two beautiful girls and knowing that in a little while the three we will back through the door and I get to spend the rest of the day with them, I would be the happiest person alive.

I finish up and headed back to my house so I could get ready for the day. I had no plans until tonight when I was meeting Edward's parents. I will admit it I was super nervous. I really hope they like me.

I got to my apartment and I pick up a little bit.

I went through my closet trying to decide what to wear tonight. I found a simple white dress. I grab a pair of white sandal heels and pack them in a bag. I also grab a pair of pjs and an extra pair of clothes. Not that I didn't love wearing Edward's clothes, I would really have my own when the girls are over. I took a quick shower and got ready to go surprise Edward.

I drove to work to go pick up his cupcake.

"Rose."  
>"Hey Bella."<br>"Is my cupcake ready?"

"Yeah."  
>"Awesome."<br>She goes to the back and gets it.

"Perfect, he is going to love it."

"Good luck tonight."  
>"Thanks."<br>I head back to my car and head to my old school.

I hadn't been on this campus since the year after I graduated.

I got a visiter pass and head over to Alice's room first.

I haven't seen Alice in forever.

I walk in.

She jumps up. "Bella"

She runs over and gives me a hug.

"Alice!"

"How have you been?"  
>"Really good! You?"<br>"Good. What brings you here?"

I pull out the box.

"Surprising Edward."  
>"Oh, yeah I heard you two were dating."<br>"Yeah."  
>Some random student stands up and says, "Wait your Mr. Cullen's new girlfriend."<br>I nod my head yes.

"Man, he was right, your are hot."  
>I blush a little.<br>_Edward has been talking about me to his students. Great!_

I turn back to Alice, "Well I heard you are dating Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"That awesome."  
>"Yeah"<br>"Now we can start hanging out again and we can double."  
>"Yeah, lets play something soon."<br>"Ok, I'll call you."  
>"Ok, bye Bella"<p>

"Bye Alice."

Edward's class was right across the way.

I saw him sitting at his desk so I decide to walk inside.

Everyone's eyes shot up and look at me.

_I hate people starting at me. _

I look over at Edward who had a huge smile on his face.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"  
>"Well I came to say hi to Alice and bring you something."<br>"Awesome. Class this is Bella my girlfriend, Bella this is one of my classes."  
>I wave at everyone.<p>

Everyone just smiled at me. A coupled waved.

I went and sat at Edwards desk as he got everyone back focused on there work and not me.

About 2 minutes later the bell rings.

_Thanks God!_

All the students leave and Edward walks over to me.

He lips crash into mine.

"Hi." he says.

"Hey."

"So?'

"Oh, I brought you something."  
>I hand him the box.<p>

He opens it and pulls out the cupcake.

He looks at.

"It's coffee flavored. We just finished figuring out the recipe, and you are the first one to get to try it."

"No way?"

I smile at him.

He takes a bit of it.  
>"OMG! This is the best cupcake I have ever tasted. Thank you so much."<br>"Anytime and I'm glad you like it."

"I love it" he says with a smile.

He leans over and gives me a quick peck.

"So what class are you teaching next?"  
>"None. It's seventh period which means I can go home."<br>"Awesome. Meet you there?"  
>"Ok."<br>We walk out together and head to cars.

We head back to Edward's house. We go inside and Edward goes to his room to put his things.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I walk in to the bedroom and Edwards lips crash into mine.

"Your amazing. I can't believe you made the bed and clean up."  
>"Oh, that was nothing."<br>He smiles.

He sees my over nigh bag.

"Is that a overnight bag?"  
>"Maybe?" I said with a huge smile.<p>

"Well it better be unless you want to wear my clothes again."  
>"It is." I say with a smile knowing that Edward wanted me to stay again tonight.<p>

"Ready?" Edward ask.  
>"For what?"<p>

"To go pick up the girls?"

I look at them time.

"Yeah"  
>We head over to Edwards car and head over to the girls school to pick them up.<p>

**End of Chapter**

Ok so I know everyone thought she was going to meet the parents in this chapter. Sorry but she will in the next chapter. I promise.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long but here it is. Bella meets the parents. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 17**

We pull up to the school and the girls were waiting for us.

"Bella! Daddy!"

The girls come running over to us.

Katie runs into my arms first.

"I miss you both so much" I say will Katie is in my arms.

Then Gwen was in my arms. They both gave the best hugs.

"Ready?" Edward ask.

The both nod.

We head to the car all four of us holding hands like a family.

We get in the car and head back to Edward's house. We walk inside and the girls to there bedroom and put there things away.

"What time are we going to your parents?" I ask Edward.

"6"

"ok"

The girls come walking out.

"Do you guys want to back some cookies for your grandparents?"

"Yes" they both say with smiles.

"Ok, I went shopping and got all the stuff."  
>The three of us walk into the kitchen.<p>

"I am going to get some grading down." Edward say

"Ok." I say.

I put some music on and the girls and I get bakings.

I had so much fun with them. We goofed off and sang to the music. I am sure Edward didn't get much work down. We were being very load.

Around 4:30 we all went and got ready.

I go into the bathroom and put my dress on. I walk out and see that Edward was wearing a white shirt with black slacks.

"Really? we are going to match?"

"Yes that is what couples do."  
>"Fine."<br>I walk into the girls room to make sure they were doing ok and thank goodness they both were not wearing white. Katie was wearing pink and Gwen was wearing red.

"You look really pretty Bella."

"Thanks Katie."  
>"I love your dress."<br>"Thanks Gwen. Are you two about ready?"  
>"Yeah but can you braid our hair?"<p>

"Of course."  
>I went over and french braided both of there hair.<p>

We walk into the living room.

"Well don't you three look beautiful?"  
>We all smile at Edward.<p>

"Ready?" he ask.

We all nod yes. I grab my purse and Edwards hand and the four head to Edwards car and head to his parent house.

I was super nervous.

We got to Edward's parents house. Edward grabs my hand and says, "there going to love you." I smile at him.

**EPOV**

I knock on the door. I knew my parents were going to love Bella but I could see she was nervous.

My dad answers the door.

Gwen and Katie yell, "Grandpa"

The girls hug Carlisle.

"Dad this is Bella, Bella this is my father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."  
>They shake hands.<p>

"Please Bella call me Carlisle."  
>Bella smiles at him and we all head inside.<p>

"Where's mom?"

"She is in the kitchen."

The girls go running into the kitchen then we hear "Grandma."  
>Bella and I walk into the kitchen.<p>

"Mom."  
>"Edward."<br>I go over and kiss her on the check.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mom."  
>"Mrs. Cullen its a pleasure."<p>

The shock hands.  
>"So nice to finally meet you Bella and please call me Esme."<p>

"I am going to give Bella a tour of the house."

"Ok dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes."

I grab Bella's hand and we go up stairs first.

"So this is my old bedroom that now is my mom's office."

"So you moved out and Esme made it into an office?"

"Yeah she hated sharing an office with my dad."

We continue.

"This is Emmett and Jaspers old room."  
>"So they had to share a bedroom?"<p>

"Yeah, my parents were only planning to have two kids but then Emmett came."  
>"Emmett was an accident?"<br>"Yep."

Bella starts laughing.

"This is my parents bedroom and there is my dad's office."

"Your dad's office is huge."

"Well he does most of his work from home and plus it use to be an office for two people."

"Still this is like the size of my whole apartment."

We head down stairs.

"So here the game room and there is the living room. And you have already seen the kitchen and dinning room."  
>"This house is amazing."<br>I smile at her.

We head outside.

"OMG!"

"What?"

"You're backyard is huge."  
>"Yeah I guess."<br>"You guess? There is a tennis court, basketball court, a pool and tons of room to run around. The girls must love coming here."  
>"Yeah. Well when you have three boys you need somewhere for them to run off some of there energy."<br>"I bet everyone wanted to go to your house to hang and have parties."  
>"Yep, but my mom loved it. She loves to cook and have people over."<br>"Thats cool."

"Come on, dinner is probably about ready."  
>We head back into the kitchen.<p>

"I was wondering where you two were. Dinner is ready" my mom says while caring the salad.

"oh, let me help you with that Esme."  
>"Thank you Bella."<p>

We head into the dinning room where my dad and two daughters were already sitting down. The girls were both sitting on a side of the table.

"Bella sit next to me." Katie says.

_I guess I am sitting next to Gwen. _

I got sit next to Gwen.

We all settle in our seats.

"Esme this looks amazing."

"Thanks Bella."

We all start to fill our plates with food.

I loved watching Bella help Katie get her food. It was one of the many reasons why I wanted to be with her.

We all started eating.

"Mom this is amazing."  
>"Thank you Edward."<p>

My mom smiles at me.

We finish eating.

"No mom we got it, go spend some time with the girls."  
>"Ok."<br>Bella and do the dishes then meet my parents in the living room.

"So Bella what how did you and Edward meet?" my asks.

"Well I actually use to be one of his students."

"Really?"

"Yeah but we just started talking again about a week ago. I am actually really good friends with your other sons."  
>"Jasper and Emmett?"<p>

"Yep."  
>"Wow, they never told me about you."<p>

"They told me" my dad says.

"What?" my mom says.  
>"Yeah, Emmett actually, he seemed to be very fawn of Bella."<p>

I look at my dad wondering how much he really knows.

"Well if all three of my sons already love you then I know I will also."

Bella smiles at my mom.

I look at the time.

"Well we better get going. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh, so soon."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Ok, well it was so nice to meet you Bella, lets do this again soon."  
>"That would be great and it was a pleasure meeting you Esme."<p>

They hugged.

"Bye mom."  
>"Bye sweetheart"<p>

I kissed her on the check.

The girls said by to my parents and then we headed home.

"Daddy why did we have to leave so early?"

"Well Bella and I have a surprise for you tomorrow and we have to get up early."  
>"Ok."<p>

I smile at Bella.

We get home and Bella gave the girls a bath will I made some tea for us.

Bella finished and we both tucked the girls into bed.

I handed Bella her tea.

"Thanks baby."  
>I smile at her.<p>

"I am so glad tonight went well."  
>"I told you they were going to love you."<br>"I know, its just always nerve racking meeting the parents of your boyfriend for the first time."

"I know but you did great."  
>I lean down and kiss her.<p>

We finish our tea and head to bed. I love having Bella in my arms. I don't think I could ever sleep with out her there.

**End of Chapter**

So what surprise does Bella and Edward have for the girls. We will see soon.

I will update asap.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

I had a couple people ask about the cookies that Bella and the girls made. I'm sorry I didn't put anything about them in the story but don't worry you will find out very soon if they liked them or not.

Sorry for the long wait. I got really sick.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I walk up in Edwards arms. The most amazing feeling ever.

I fell Edward kiss me on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful."  
>"Morning Mr. Cullen."<br>"I love when you call me that."  
>I smile.<p>

I look over at the time.

"We better get up and get ready."

"No, I want to stay in bed all day with you in my arms."  
>"I would love that to but we have to get going. We have to get the girls ready"<br>"Ugh fine."

We both get up. I head to the shower first, while Edward goes and wakes up the girls.

I got out of the shower and headed to my overnight bag. I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I heard Edward and the girls in the bathroom. I went to go check on them and I saw the were just drying off.

"Bella" they both said with such excitement.

"Morning you two. Here let me help." I start drying off Gwen. "Here Edward I'll finish getting the girls ready while you go and get ready."  
>"Ok."<br>Edwards headed into his bathroom while I take the girls into there bedroom to get ready.

"So what do you two want to wear today?"

"Exactly what you are wearing Bella" Katie says.

"Ok. Let see"  
>I got look throw there closet and drawers. I grab a pear of jeans for both of them and a matching shirt of the one I was wearing.<p>

They get dress and I put there hair in pinky tails.

They both looked so cute.

We walk to leaving room where Edward was waiting.

"Well don't you three look adorable."  
>He gets up and walks over to us.<p>

"Yeah, Katie and Gwen wanted to match."

Edward smiles.

"Ready?"  
>I shack my head yes.<p>

We head out to the car.

"Daddy where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."  
>The four of us get in the car and head out.<p>

About an hour later well pull into the Disney parking lot.

I look back at the girls who were both smiling big.

I look over at Edward and smile.

_Our first trip as our little family of four. _

Edward parked and we all got out of the car.

The girls were smiling so big. It made me so happy to see them so excited.

Edward grabs my hand and the girls walk in front of us as we head over to the tram.

We got in line for the tram.

"Daddy?" Katie asked with a huge smile.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can we get ears?"

"Of course."

"Yes!"

We got on the tram and headed to the park.

Edward went over and bought the tickets.

"Bella?"  
>"Yes Gwen?"<p>

"Can we go see all the princesses?"

"Of course."

She smiles big at me.

Edward comes over and hand us our tickets. We make our way to the gate to go inside. We walk inside and go straight to the gift shop.

The girls both pick out a pair of ears.

We got there names put on them. Also got them both autograph books.

The girl put there ears on and we headed out.

"Where to first?" Edward ask with a smile.

"Snow White." Gwen says.

The four of us head over to Snow White. There was no line so we got on the ride right of way.

The park was empty most of the day. The girls got to meet all the characters. We took so many pictures and had so much fun. We even saw the fireworks.

Edward and I had to cary the girls to the car. They were so tired.

On our way home Edward grab my hand and says, "That was so much fun."  
>"I know."<p>

"We need to do more things like this. Just the four of us."  
>"I like the sound of that." I smile big at him.<p>

We head back home. Edward pulls into the drive way and we carry the girls into the house.

Edward and I tuck them into the bed and then go into Edwards room.

Edward's lips crash into mine.

"I have wanted to do that all day." Edward says.

"I know but I want to keep the PDA down around the girls."  
>"I know."<p>

He kiss me again.

We both change into our pjs and head to bed because I have work in the morning.

I woke up on Sunday morning and made everyone breakfast before heading to work.

I left a note for them. I wanted to head to the shop early since I haven't been to work in a couple days. I needed to get a head start.

I got in the car and headed to work.

I walk in the door and felt at home. I do love being with the girls but I love work also.

I go to back and start working on some orders.

About 1 hour later, Rose walks in.

"Morning Rose."

"Bella? I was wondering when you were going to be working again."

"Yeah, just took a couple days off to hang with girls and everything."

"Yeah, and how was meeting the parents?"  
>"Good, they seem to really like me."<p>

"Thats good."

I smile at her and both get to work.

**EPOV**

I woke up with a feeling that something was missing. I reach around and couldn't find Bella.

"Bella?"

I open my eyes and she wasn't there.

I walk to the kitchen and saw mickey mouse shape pancakes made and a note.

_Edward-_

_ Sorry I had to leave so early. I needed to get some work done and I didn't want to wake you. Tell the girls that I will see them later._

_ -Bella_

I read the note and smiled.

I went over to the girls room and woke them up.

We enjoyed our amazing breakfast that Bella made for us.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Katie?"

"Do we have to go back to moms tonight?"  
>"Yes, but I will be picking you up on Wednesday."<p>

They both looked upset.

"Hey but we still have all of today."  
>They both girl me week smile.<p>

The three of us get ready for the day. We went to the park and had a nice lunch.

I took the girls back to Victoria.

"But Daddy we want to say bye to Bella."  
>"I know but she has to work and your mom will get mad if we are late."<p>

They both frown at me.

We got to Victoria's house.

She opens the door.

"Hey girls."

They run into the house to there bedrooms.

"Wow, they seriously do not like coming back home. What are you doing to them?"

"It's Bella."

"Glad to see you happy."

She says with a half smile.

"Bye Victoria."  
>"Don't forget your picking them up on Wednesday from school."<br>"I know."

"Bye Edward."  
>I get in my car and head home.<p>

**End of Chapter**

So they went to Disneyland! :)

New chapter soon

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

I got this chapter out fast...I have been super bored lately so. I hope everyone likes it.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

I got home from work exhausted.

I really just wanted to go to sleep. I check my messages.

"1 new message"

_Umm I wonder who that could be?_

"Hey beautiful. I miss you. Call me. Lets have dinner."

_Edward._

I grab my phone and call him.

"Hey you" Edward answered.

"Hey baby."  
>"How is my wonderful girlfriend?"<p>

"Exhausted. It was a really long day."  
>"I am sorry. So I guess that is a no for dinner."<br>"Sorry baby, I am not in the mood to go out."  
>"It's ok. Oh, the girls said bye and they will see you later."<br>"Aw, I wish I could have said bye to them."  
>"They understand. Well I'll let you get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow."<br>"Ok, night babe."

"Night beautiful"

I hang up the phone and walk into my bedroom to change into some sweats and my nice big comfy sweatshirt.

I was checking my email and some other stuff on my computer when I heard the door bell ring.

_I wonder who that could be?_

I go to my door and open it.

Edward was standing there with a big bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you said you had a long day so I thought I would come make it better."

I smile at him.

He hands me the flowers as he walks in.

"This are beautiful. Thank you."  
>"Almost as beautiful as you."<p>

I smile at him and gives me a quick peck.

"The wine glass are in caber in the kitchen"

Edward walks into the kitchen to get the wine glass, while I put the flowers in the vase. He pours us both a glass of wine. He hands me a glass and we go sit down on the couch.

I take a sip of my wine and set my glass on the counter.

"Turn round." Edward said

"O...K."

I turned around and Edward starts to rub my shoulders.

I moan very loudly with pleasure.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I care about you and boyfriends should do everything to make there girlfriends happy."

"Your amazing."

After about 20 mins of Edward giving the most amazing back rub ever we snuggled together on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Yeah."

I go over to movies.

"Any suggestions?"

"Anything your little heart desires."

I smile big.

I grab a movie and pop it in. I got back and snuggle back with Edward.

The movie started.

"How did I know it was going to be a chick flick?"

"What? I love the notebook."

He just smiles.

**EPOV**

_Really Bella? The Notebook. Ugh. Oh, well, people have said it is good._

The movie was almost over and Bella was asleep.

I pick her up and cary her into her bedroom.

I tuck her in like I would my girls.

I don't have work tomorrow so I lie next to her. She snuggles in next to me.

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms. My favorite thing in the whole world.

I woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen. I had decided to make Bella breakfast in bed.

I made her waffles.

I walk back into her bedroom with the tray. She was just waking up.

"Morning Ms. Swan."

"Morning Mr. Cullen." she says with a huge smile.

I place the tray to the side and crawl into the bed with her.

I kiss her.

"Mmmm something smells really good" she says.

"I made you breakfast in the bed."

She smiles at me.

I grab the tray. She takes a bite of her waffle.

"Omg these are amazing. I love waffles."  
>"Me too. And thanks."<p>

We sat there and enjoyed our breakfast and each other company.

"Don't you have work today?"

"Nope, for some odd reason we have today off. I don't argue."

"Oh, we should see if Alice and Jasper want to go to dinner?"  
>"Yeah, I can call him."<br>She smiles at me.

We finish eating. I grab the tray and take it into the kitchen and we do the dishes together.

When we finish I grab my phone and call Jasper.

Phono Convo:

"Hey bro"

"Hey Jasper, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just getting into the office."

"Oh, well I wont keep you long, Bella and I wanted to know if you and Alice wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds good, let me just check with her and let you know."

"Ok."

"Later bro."

"Later."

I hang up the phone.

"He said yes, he just has to check with Alice."  
>"Awesome."<p>

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Umm, why don't we go to the beach? Maybe have a pick nic."

"That sounds great. I will come pick you up in about an hour so you can get ready and I can too."

"Perfect."

I kiss her goodbye and head back to my place to get ready.

I get to my house and shower and shave.

I put on some boarder shorts and a tank top. I grab a towel and head back over to Bella's place.

**BPOV**

Edward leaves and I jump in the shower.

I put on my purple bikini and a pair of shorts with a tank top.

While I was making up our lunch Alice texted me.

**Tonight sounds perfect. Meet you guys around 8.**

I smile.

Today was going to an amazing day. Going to the beach with my boyfriend then going out with two really good friends.

**End of Chapter**

Isn't Edward a sweet heart. Damn him. Lol

Please Review

New chapter really soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Had the day off so I got the chapter done. Decided to have something big happen. Hope everyone enjoys.

Thanks for all the wonderful and amazing reviews.

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

I got in my car and headed back to Bella's place.

I knocked on her door.

"Its open" I head Bella yell from inside.

I walk inside.

"Hey baby? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just in the kitchen finishing up with lunch."

I walk into the kitchen.

"Mmm whats for lunch?"

"Some sandwiches and fruit and some cookies of course."

I smile at her. I grab the bag and we get in car and head to the beach.

Bella rolled down the windows and turned up the tunes.

I put my hand on her leg and she smiles big at me.

She sang along to almost every song.

We pull into the parking lot and I grab her bag and a blanket.

She grabs my hand and we head onto the sand.

"Man, I love the feel of sand in between my toes" Bella says.

"Me too."

We found a comfortable spot and lay out the blanket.

We sat down and look out at the waves.

"It such a beautiful day out today" Bella says.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Bella blushes. Man I love when she blushes. Its so cute.

Bella pulls out the fruit salad and we start eating.

"This is really good."

"Thanks, I love picking out fruit from the farmers market."

"You go to the farmers market?"  
>"Usually. Why?"<p>

"Because I go too."

"Really? I can't believe I have never seen you there."

"Well there are usually a lot of people and I take the girls usually."

"Oh, they probably have so much fun."

"They do."

Bella smiles at me.

We finish eating our sandwiches and Bella pulls out the cookies.

"Yummy, I miss these cookies, I remember when you use to bring them for me in class."

She smiles at me.

I eat like 7 cookies.

Then Bella lays here head on my chest. We stare at the beautiful sky.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything?"

"Bella, I love you." 

She turns her head to look at me an smiles big.

"Edward, I love you too."  
>We kiss.<p>

"Lets go swimming" Bella said with a smile.

I smile at her.

We both take our shirts off and pants.

Bella goes running into the water and I follow closely behind her. I pick her bridal style and kiss her.

"I love you."

Bella smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too."

We played around in the water for awhile.

We both walk back over to our stuff and dried off.

"R u ready to head back baby?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, we need to get ready for tonight."

I grab the stuff and Bella's hand and we head back to car.

We get in the car and head back to her place.

"So do you want me to pick you up at your place or do you want to just get ready at my place?"

"I can just get ready at your place."

I smile.

We get to Bella's house.

"Giving me like two minutes to grab my stuff."

"Hey don't forget your stuff for tonight and work tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you are spending the night."

"Ok."

Bella walks into her room.

10 minutes later Bella walks out with her bag.

"I'm ready."

We head to my place and we both get ready for tonight.

"So where are we going tonight?" I ask.

"A steak house."

"Mmm sounds good."  
>We finish getting ready and head over to the restaurant to meet Alice and Jasper.<p>

We walk inside and see Alice and Jasper.

"Hey bro" I say.

"Hey."

All four of us greet each other.

We get a table right of way.

The four of order drinks and start talking.

"So Alice and I have something to tell you guys?" Jasper says.

"We are getting married." Jasper says with a huge smile.

"What? That is amazing. Congratulations!" Bella says.

"Yeah, congrats bro."

Bella orders some champagne to celebrate.

We eat and drank.

By the time dinner was over Alice and Bella were pretty wasted. Jasper and I were fine because we both knew we had to drive.

"Lets go clubbing." Alice and Bella say.

Jasper and I both shrug our shoulders like why not.

We get the car and head over to club.

We spent about three hours there. The girls were complete drunks by the time we left but they both had so much fun and that is all that mattered.

I got Bella home and put her into bed. I felt like she was one of my daughters but shes not. She is my girlfriend and I love her. And she loves me.

**End of Chapter**

So Edward and Bella love each other. :)

New chapter soon.

Please Review! :)


	21. Chapter 21

So I am on Spring Break now so hopefully be able to update a lot next week.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

You guys are amazing. :)

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a massive headache.

I look over at the time.

_Ugh I need to get ready for work. _

I roll over to my other side and see Edward wasn't there but I see a note.

**Get out of bed, take a shower and meet me in the kitchen.**

**Love Edward**

**BTW Happy Valentine's Day!**

I smile big at the note. I had totally forgotten it was Valentine's Day. The shop is going to be super busy.

Ugh and that means Edward ex-wife Victoria will be coming in to pick up the cupcakes she order.

I walk over to the bathroom and take shower. I get ready for work.

I walk out to the kitchen and see Edward making heart shaped pancakes.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning."

I walk over and kiss him.

"Breakfast is about ready. Coffee is over there."

"Good."

I walk over to coffee and get a huge cup.

He makes the best coffee.

I sit down while Edward finishes up with breakfast.

He walks over with a big plate of pancakes.

We eat and then Edward went and finished getting ready while I did the dishes.

He walks out in a pink shirt which made me smile for some reason. Seeing him in slacks and a nice work shirt bought back so many memories.

We head to his car.

On our way to my work Edward says, "So I will pick you up around 5 from work and take you home. Then come back and pick you up around 7 for dinner."

"Sounds perfect."  
>We get to my work.<p>

"Bye baby."

"Bye Bella. Love you"

"Love you too."  
>I get out of the car and head inside.<p>

We open in a half of an hour.

Rose and Jess where working today.

I smile at both of them and put my stuff in the back. I get to working right of way.

I had so much to do and so little time.

The shop open and everyone was picking up there orders.

I had just finished up with a customer. When I hear two little girls yelling my name. I turn around to see Katie, Gwen, and Victoria.

I walk around and hug Katie and Gwen.

"Hey my two favorite girls in the whole world."

"Hey Bella" they both said.

"Let me get your order."

I walk to back and grab there cupcakes and bring them out.

Victoria pays and doesn't say a word to me.

"Bye girls"

"Wait, are you coming with daddy tomorrow to pick us up?"

"Of course."  
>They both smile and head out.<p>

The shop died down around 11.

"So are you doing anything fun tonight Rose?"

"Yeah, I have a date."

"Thats good."

"What about you?"

"Going to dinner with Edward."

She smiles at me.

I went to the back to get some stuff done and clean up from earlier when I heard Rose call my name.

I walk out to her holding a bouquet of green roses.

I look at her strangely. I was wondering who sent her roses.

She hands them to me.

"For me?"

"Yep."

I look at the card.

**To the best girlfriend in the world.**

**Love you so much words can't describe it.**

**Edward**

I smile huge.

I go to back and put them in water.

The day went on. It was pretty quiet. A couple husbands came in freaking out because they forgot it was Valentine's Day.

It got to be around 5 and I was in the back finishing cleaning up when I heard the door open. I knew it was Edward. Before Rose could call me I was in the front. I see Edward smiling big.

I walk over to him and give him a huge hug.

"Thank you"  
>"Your welcome. Ready?"<p>

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff."  
>I walk to back and grab my stuff and walk back to Edward.<p>

"Bye Rose."  
>"Bye Bella."<p>

I walk out and get in Edwards car. We head to my place.

Edward walks me to the door.

"So I will be back at 7 to get you."

"Ok."

I kiss him and I head inside my house.

I run to my room and start to get ready for tonight. I had no idea what to wear or how to do my hair but I know I need a shower.

I jump in the shower and walk out to pick something out when I see a beautiful white dress. It was strapless with a black slash with a flower. I loved it.

I blow dried my hair and quickly curled it.

I put on some make up and the dress.

It fight perfectly. It was defiantly one of my new favorite dresses.

I put on a pair of simple black heels and looked at my self in the mirror. I smiled.

I couldn't wait for Edward to see me.

About 2 mins later the door bell rings.

I walk over and answer it to see Edward. He was in a pair of slack and dark purple shirt. His hair was sexy messy and he had a little bit of stubble. My favorite. I smile big at him.

_Damn my boyfriend is hot! _

He smiles back at me.

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off and headed back to my place to get ready. I really hope that Alice got into her apartment and put the dress we picked out on her bed. I really hope Bella likes it.

I get home and jump in the shower.

I walk out and put on a pair of my many black slacks.

_What color shirt to wear?_

I decide on a dark purple.

I due my hair which looks like I don't doing anything to it but to make it look like this, it takes a while.

I finish and debate weather to shave or not. Then I remembered that Bella likes my little bit of stable so I decide against it.

I check my pockets before walks out the door.

_Keys, wallet, phone. Check._

I get in my car and head to Bella's place.

I rang the door bell.

She opened and my mouth dropped. She looks amazing.

The dress looks so good on her I was lost for words.

She had her hair in curls which I loved and she wore a little bit of makeup.

She looked perfect.

She smiled big at me and I return it with a equally if not bigger smile.

"You look amazing." I say.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

I smile at her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

She grabs her purse and we get in my car and head to the restaurant.

This is going to be a great Valentine's Day, probably the best one I have ever had.

**End of Chapter**

So next chapter will be there V-Day date.

Please Review


	22. Chapter 22

Hope everyone is doing good.

Enjoy the new chapter

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I finally got to 100! You guys are amazing! :)

Love you all

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

We get to restaurant and the valet opens the door for both of us.

We both get out of the car and I hand the valet my keys.

I grab Bella's hand and we head into the restaurants. It was crazy busy.

We walk over the maitre de.

"Good evening, do you have any reservations this evening?"

"Yes, they should be under Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Right this way."

We follow him to our table.

We sit down and I grab the wine menu.

"Red or white?"

"Mmm...lets go with white."

"Ok."

I look over the white wine list.

The waiter comes over and I order the Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio.

Bella smiles at me.

"So how was your day?" I ask with a smile.

"Pretty good, I saw you two daughters and Victoria."

I look at her strangely, "Why?"

"She was picking up a cupcake order for the girls."

"Oh, thats right. Was she nice to you?"

"Didn't really talk to her, I was to busy talking to the girls and we were super busy."

"Oh, ok."

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Lots of flowers and chocolates at school."

"Do you remember junior year when I brought you heart shape cookies for Valentines Day and you weren't even there."

"Yeah, I got sick and the next day when I came to school they were sitting on my desk and you didn't leave your name so I had to try to guess who they were from."

"But then I brought you cookies for your birthday and you said they tasted the same so you figured out it was mine."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you till your senior year."

"Yeah, such good memories."

"I know."  
>"I almost sent you like 10 roses senior year and put creepy phrases on them so you would think a middle schooler was in love with you."<p>

"That would have been hilarious."

She smiles at me.

The waiter comes over and pours us both a glass of wine.

"To a our first of hopefully many Valentines Days together."

We clink our glass together and take a sip of our wine.

"Mmm this is good" Bella says with a smile.

"Glad you like it. One of my favorites."

The waiter comes over.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yea" I say and motion for Bella to go first.

"Can I get the Filet Mignon?"

"How would you like that cooked?"

"Medium please."

"And for you sir"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright, that will be right out."

"Thank you"

The waiter walks away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you pick me over Emmett?"

**BPOV**

Edward caught be of guard. I didn't know what to tell him.

Just tell him the truth.

"I chose you because I know this might sound cheesy but I dreamt about you and every time I thought about it you came into my head. When I saw you again I got that same feeling I did every time I saw you when I was in high school."

He smiles at me.

"I love you so much" he says.

"I love you too."

He grabs my hand and I smile at him.

Then the food showed up.

We sat there and enjoyed out food.

Will we were waiting for desert I asked him, "so when are you picking up the girls?"

"Umm, tomorrow."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, I was thinking that you could come over for dinner. I know the girls are going to want to see you"

"I would love that."

He smiles at me.

After eating our desert, Edward payed the bill and we got the car and headed back to his place.

We got inside and both changed into our p.j.s and crawled into Edward's bed.

"This was the best Valentine's Day" I say.

"Yes it was." Edward says with a smile.

He kisses me.

"Night baby."

"Night Edward."

"Love you!"

"Love you too."

We both fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning at about the same time as Edward.

"Morning" I say.

"Morning" he says.

He gives me a good morning kiss then we both get ready for work.

He gives me a ride.  
>"So I'll see you tonight."<p>

"Yeah."

"Bye Bella. Love you"

"Bye Edward and I love you too"

Edward left and headed to work.

I walk inside and saw Rose who was glowing.

"Morning Rose."

"Mornings Bells."

"You look like your in a good mood."

"I am."

"Thats good. So obviously you had a good Valentine's Day."

"It was amazing. How was yours?"

"Amazing."

We both smile at each other and get to work.

We weren't that busy which was nice because yesterday was crazy.

Rose gave me a ride home.

I got home and cleaned up a little.

I look at the time and realized I needed to get ready to go to Edwards.

I finished getting ready and grabbed my keys and head to Edwards.

I couldn't wait to see the girls.

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off and headed to work.

I bumped into Alice in the parking lot.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Alice, how was your Valentine's Day?"

"Really good. How about yours?"

"Amazing. Your brother is amazing.  
>I smile at her and head to my classroom.<p>

All the students asked me how my Valentine's went with Bella. I told them well. All the girls looked upset about that. Which just made me laugh.

Sixth period ended and I headed to go pick up the girls.

I got there and they came running into my arms.

"DADDY!" the both yelled.

I hugged them both.

"Where's Bella?" Katie asked.

"She is coming over later."

They both smile.

We get in the car and head home.

"So do you guys want to help daddy make dinner?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

The three of us start cooking.

I always have with my beautiful girls but I felt like someone was missing. It was Bella. She completed our little family of four.

The girls were finishing setting the table when the door bell rang. They both go running towards the door. I was expecting to here screams of excitement but I didn't hear anything.

I walk out to see two police officers standing in our doorway.

**End of Chapter**

CLIFFHANGER! sorry! :(

so the cops are at Edwards house. I wonder why?

New chapter ASAP

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sorry for the huge cliffhanger.

Sorry for the longer wait, I have a giant Research Paper due but I finally finished this chapter.

Hope you enjoy

**EPOV**

"Girls why don't you go to your room and color."

"Ok"

They both walk away.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Bella has been in a terrible accident."

My heart sank. Not my Bella.

"Is she ok?"

"She is in surgery right now."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

The officer told the hospital and I thank them for coming and telling me.

I called Jasper.

"Hey Edward."

"Jasper I need to do something."

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Can you come get the girls? I have to go to the hospital."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, its Bella, she has been in a really bad accident."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be right over."

I hang up the phone and walk into my girls room.

"Daddy whats wrong?" Gwen asks.

"Daddy has to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Bella has been in an accident."

Terror stuck there eyes.

"Is she ok?"

"Is she going to die?"

"She is going to be fine. Your Uncle Jasper is coming to watch you two."

They both nodded.

About 10 minutes later Jasper showed up.

"Thanks bro. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."

I ran to the car and sped over to the hospital.

I parked and went inside.

I walk over to the receptionist.

"Im here to see Bella Swan."

"Um she is currently in surgery, you can have a seat and we will let you know when she is out."

"Ok."

I go sit down. There was only one other man in the waiting room. He was a sheriff.

He turned to me, "are you Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Charlie. Bella's dad."

"Oh, Mr. Swan. So nice to finally meet you."

I shake his hand.

"Yeah, I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Yeah me too, have they told you anything?"

"No, they said that as soon as she is out of surgery that someone will come out and tell me how she is."

"Ok."

Charlie and I sat there in silence for what felt like forever.

About 2 hours my dad walked out. I didn't know he was working today.

"Dad?"

"Edward."

"How is she?"

"She is ok, she is a coma right now but all her vital signs look good."

"Thank God. Oh, dad this is Bella's father Mr. Swan."

"Please call me Charlie."

"Please call me Carlise."

The shock hands.

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"Yeah. Follow me."

We followed Carlise to the back.

We walk into the room and my heart sank again. There were all these machines and tubs coming out of her.

I gave Charlie a minute with her.

He walks over to me and say, "Im going to call her mom."

I nod.

He walks to the hallway and I go over to her.

I grab her hand and start crying.

I couldn't believe this happen to her. The love of my live, besides my girls she is my world.

I just sit like that till Charlie walks in.

"Would you like to stay with her tonight?" he asks.

"If you can't I will."

"Why don't you. I'll come by tomorrow and if anything changes please call me."

"Of course"

Charlie leaves and I call Jasper to see if he can stay with the girls.

"Hey hows Bella?"  
>"She is in a coma but dad says her vitals and everything looks good."<p>

"Oh good dad is taking care of her."

"Yeah, is there any way you can stay with the girls or take them to your place, I don't want to leave Bella."

"Yeah of course. They really want to see Bella."

"I know but I don't want them to see her like this, when she wakes up I will let them see her."

"What should I tell them?"

"Just tell them she was in a minor accident and she is going to be ok."

"Ok."

"Thanks again bro."

"Anytime."

I hang up the phone and go back and sit with Bella.

About 30 minutes later my dad walks in.

"Hey dad."

"Hello son, where did Charlie go?"

"He went home, I told him I would stay with her."

"Oh, ok."

"How is she?"

"She seems to be doing ok, she should wake up soon."

"Good."

"I'll have a nurse bring you a blanket and a pillow."

"Thanks."

My fathers walks out and I pull the chair up to Bella's bed and just hold her hand.

The nurse comes in and puts the blanket and pillow on the chair and leaves.

I sat there for hours. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want here to wake up and me to be sleeping.

Around 4 in the morning my father came in and adjusted something.

I didn't say a word to him.

I finally fell asleep around 5 in the morning just to wake up an hour later when I thought I heard her voice but it was just my dream.

_UGH!_

I look over at her and she was still asleep.

I wrap my hand around hers.

"Baby if you can hear me please squeeze my hand to tell me you still there?"

Nothing.

My dad walks in and says, "Why don't you go home son, get some rest, see the girls, I'll call you if anything changes."

"Ok but call me as soon as she wakes up or you think she is about to."

"Of course."

"Bye Bella. I'll be back."

I head to the car and go home.

The girls were already gone to school.

I called in sick today from work, there was no way I would be able to last.

I decide to try to get some sleep

About 4 hours later I feel my phone.

I quickly answer it with out looking at the caller id.

**End of Chapter**

So who is on the phone? Maybe its the hospital? Maybe its Jasper? Who knows.

Please Review.

I will update ASAP


	24. Chapter 24

So lets see who was on the phone! :)

Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

Love you all!

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes!"

"Your father wanted me to call you and tell you he needs you down here as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll be right over."

I hang up the phone and grab my keys and quickly get in the car and head over the hospital.

I get a parking spot and walk in and see me dad.

"Dad."

I run over him.

"Hey son."

"What's up? How's Bella?"

"Why don't we talk in my office."

I didn't like the sound of that.

I follow my dad into his office.

He walk over to his desk and takes a seat and motions for me to sit down.

I sit down.

"Son, I don't know how to tell you this."

_Just tell me._

"Bella has woken up from the coma."

I get a huge smile and wonder why the hell I was in here and not seeing her.

"Don't get to excited, she has lost her memory."

"What?"

"She can't remember anything."

"Wait, so she wont remember me as her boyfriend?"

"No, she wont, and she also wont remember you as her teachers."

"Is it permanent?"

"We don't know yet."

"Oh, can I at least see her?"

"Of course, but don't remember to take it slow and remember she doesn't know who you are."

"Ok."

I follow him back into Bella's room.

She was sitting there drawing.

She looks up at me.

"Bella, this is my son Edward."

"Hello."

"Hey." I said.

"What are you drawing?" my dad asks.

"I don't know."

I walk over to look at it and I recognize the two girls in the picture. They were Gwen and Katie.

I was about to say something when my dad gave me a look so I decided to not say anything.

"I dreamt about them a lot and also a guy but I never saw the guys face and I can't remember him really at all."

I smile at myself thinking that maybe, hopefully, that guy she dreamt about was me.

She goes back to drawing and I follow my dad out.

"Dad, she remember the girls."

"I know, that is a very good sign."

"And that guy could be me."

"I know, I thought the same thing but we still need to take it slow."

"Ok, well I'm going to pick up the girls, call me if anything happens."

"Of course son."

I get in my car and head to the girls school.

I walk inside and see the girls. They come running over to me.

"How's Bella?"

"Umm, we need to talk girls."

I take both of there hands and we get in the car and head home.

We get home and we all go sit around the table.

"So girls, Bella has woken up."

They both smile big.

"But she doesn't have any memories."

They both look at me confused.

"She doesn't remember me or you guys or all the amazing things we have done with her."

The both looked so upset.

"So she wont remember us at all?"

"Well no but she did dream about you two but she doesn't know that it was you two."

They both go to the rooms.

"Where are you two going?"

"Were going to make cards for Bella."

I smile at them as they head into there room.

I go to kitchen and start making dinner.

I don't know how Im going to live without Bella.

I love her to much. We just got together and this has to happen.

I finished making the girls Mac and Cheese.

We eat in silence. We are just so upset.

I do the dishes and go to the girls room.

"Time for bed you two."

"Ok" they both say.

They both go get ready to bed and I look at the cards.

They were so cute and thoughtful.

The girls come back in there room.

I tuck them in and kiss them on there heads.

I go to head back into my room when Katie says, "Daddy can we please go see Bella tomorrow."

"We'll see. I call grandpa and ask him."  
>She smiles at me.<p>

I head back into my room and go to bed.

I woke up early and got ready for work.

I woke the girls up and they got ready and I took them to school.

I go to work and Alice ran over to me.  
>"Are you ok? I heard about Bella."<br>"Im doing ok."

"If you need anything let Jasper or I know."

"Thanks Alice."

I smile at her and head into my room and get ready for the day.

I left at lunch to go stop by and see Bella and to see if the girls could come by later.

I got to her room and was amazed. There were drawings everywhere.

They all head one of my two girls in them and me.

Bella looks up at me from the drawing she was working on and smiles.

"Edward!"

"hey Bella. These are amazing."

"Thanks."

She smiles big at me. That smiles that I love so much.  
>"Edward?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Have we met before?"

"Yeah we have."

"Was it a long time ago?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure."

I pull up a chair next to her.

"It was when you were in high school. I was your Algebra 2 teacher. You were in 11th grade. You were my favorite student. Then we didn't really talk for about 5 years."

"Why?"

"Well you went to college and moved on with your life."

"Oh, but we are friends now right?"

"Umm yeah kinda, a couple weeks ago I called you to watch my daughters and we reconnected."

"Oh, so your married with kids."

"I do have kids, two daughters, Gwen and Katie, but I'm not married."

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, what's she like?"

"Well she is beautiful, sweet, kind, super great with my daughters."

"She sounds nice."

I smile big at her.

"She is amazing."

She looked upset.

"Bella, she is you."

She smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And all the girls in these pictures, those are my daughters."

"Wow, that makes a lot more sense."

"What does?"

"Well that I dreamt about the three of you. I thought they were just random people but know you all are real is just amazing."

I smile at her.

"Well I have to get going back to work but if you are up for it, the girls really want to come see you later."

"That would be great."

She smiles at me.

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I smile at her and head to my car and head back to work.

_I still can't believe that Bella kinda remember us._

Sixth period ended and I headed to pick up the girls.

They walk over to me.

I smile at them but they didn't smile back.

"guess what?"

"What?"

"Were going to see Bella."

There faces both light up.

We get in the car and head to the hospital.

All three of us were very excited.

**End of Chapter**

So I hope everyone liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the long wait. Last weekend was prom and I've been super busy lately. I will try to update again soon. I've got a very busy couple months ahead of me but just know I haven't forgot about this story and I will update soon.

Love you all! :)

**Chapter 25**

We pull into the parking lot and head inside.

We all get visitor passes and head to Bella's room.  
>I gently knock on the door and we hear Bella say come in.<p>

We walk in and Bella's face lights up.

"Edward, hey."

"Hey, Bella. These are my girls, Katie and Gwen."

"Hey you two."

She smiles at them. The were both to busy looking at all the pictures that Bella drew of them.

"Is this us?" Gwen ask with curious eyes.

"Yes they are. Bella dreamt about you two."

They smile big.

"Why don't you two give Bella what you made her?"

They both nod there heads and walk towards Bella. They both hand her there cards.

"Thank you."

Bella looks at Katie's first.

Her face lights up.

"Thank you Katie."

Bella opens her arms and Katie gives her a big hug.

Then Bella reads Gwen's.

"You both our so sweet. Thank you so much."

Bella gives Gwen a hug.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. You dad says I can leave soon."

"Thanks wonderful."

She smiles at me.

"Bella?" Katie asks.

"Yeah?"  
>"Are you still going to be with our dad?"<p>

"I don't know sweetheart, I hope so."

Her answer made me happy that she still wants to be together.

"Well we should let you get some rest."

"No, daddy."

"Yeah come on girls, we can come see Bella later."

"Ok" they both said with mopy faces.

"Bye girls" Bella says.

"Bye Bella" I say with a smile.

She waves at me and we head to the car.

We get in the car and head to get some dinner before going home.

We got home and the girls went to bed.

I stay up thinking about what I'm going to do. Bella remembers us which is a good sign. Now it just figuring out if she still wants to but together. She did say earlier that she hope we were. That is dad did say there was still a chance she could start remembering things again.

I look over at the time after grading some papers to try to get my mind off of things and it was almost 2 in the morning so I decided it was time to go to bed. I walk over to check on the girls before and they both weren't there. I walk into my bedroom and they were both sound asleep on the side of the bed that Bella slept on. They both missed her so much. I walk into the bathroom and put my pjs on then joined them in the bed. I kissed them both on the head and drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV**

Edward and the girls walk out and I got back to my sketch. I so wish I could remember more about them. All the time I was in my coma I had dreams about the four of us. I wonder if they were dreams or reality. I decided to talk to Edward about it.

I finishing up on the sketch when Dr. Cullen walked it.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, you just missed Edward and your two beautiful granddaughters."

He smiles at me.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there is any way I'm gong to get my memory back?"

"I think you already are."

I smile big at him.

He checks a couple more things then leaves.

I finished the sketch and start to work on another.

This one was of the back of the four of us. We were all holding hands and the girls had ears on the heads. They looked like mouse ears.

I was about half way done with the sketch when I decided to get some sleep.

I was really hoping Edward would come see me tomorrow. I get this weird joyful feeling when he visits me.

I drift off to sleep.

That night I dreamt about Edward but it was weird because he was my teachers. I was sitting in his class and I was staring at him and having very bad and inappropriate thoughts about him.

I woke up and was so confused. I had never had a dream like that.

I never thought about Edward that way and it was very strange that he was my teacher.

I defiantly need to ask Edward some questions next time he comes.

I went back to working on my sketches.

**EPOV**

I woke in the morning with my two beautiful daughters laying next to me.

I smile big.

They both were still sound asleep.

I decided to get up and make them breakfast.

While making breakfast I called my mom.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Edward. How are you doing? Your father told me about Bella."

"I'm doing ok, the girls are taking it pretty hard."

"I imagine but I heard she some what knows you."

"Yeah, she had a bunch of dreams about us she said, she I guess that is a good sign."

"Its a wonderful sign."

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with the girls. I really want to go see Bella again and I want them to get there mind off of things."

"Of course sweetheart. Just bring them over whenever."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime honey."

I hang up the phone and finish making breakfast.

The girls walk out just as I was finished up.

"Morning girls"

"Morning daddy."

I smile at the both of them.

They both sit down and start eating.

"So you two are spending the day with grandma."

"Yay!"

"So as soon as your done eating get ready and we will head over."

They both smile.

We all finish eating and then get ready for the day.

I drop the girls off with my mom and dad.

I headed to the floral shop. I wanted to get Bella some flowers.

I pick up some and headed to the hospital.

I went right to Bella's room. I gently knocked and heard her say come in.

I walk in and of course she was drawing.

"Hey Bella"

"Edward! Morning"

I smile at her.

"I brought these for you."

"Omg thank you."

I set them down.

"What are you working on?"

She quickly covers it up.

"Nothing, just doodling."

"Oh, ok. How are you feeling today?"

"Better."

"Thats good."

I pull up a chair next to her.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some stuff and you could tell me if its true or just my dream?"

"Of course."

She smiles at me.

**End of Chapter**

Hope everyone enjoyed it.

The next chapter is already stared.

I will update ASAP.

Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

Just wanted to tell you all I love you and all the amazing reviews.

Hope everyone is doing well.

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 26**

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in."

I look up and see Edward walk in. I get an instant smile on my face. He even brought my flowers.

He puts the flowers down after telling me good morning.

He asked me how I was doing then I got down to what I really wanted to ask.

He agreed to answer my questions so I here I go. I had no idea where to start.

"Ok, umm are you a teacher?"

"Yes."

"Where you my teacher?"

"Yes."

He smirks.

"What?"

"I think you are having some short term memory lose."

"Why?"

"Because I told you that yesterday."

I think about it.  
>"Oh yeah you did, Sorry"<p>

"No its fine."

I smile at him and pull out the picture I just finished with the ears "why did I draw a picture with your daughters having ears?"

He laughs. "Thats the four of us at Disneyland."

"Oh, whats Disneyland?"

"Its a theme park, were they have rides that are based on the Disney movies. We will watch some soon and hopefully you will remember some things."

"Ok. Did you and I go to the beach one time?"

"Yes we did, that is where I told you that I loved you."

I smile big.

"You love me?"

"More then anything."

He leans down and kisses me on the head.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

"What do I do?"

"You work at a cupcake shop."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you went to culinary school after graduating then start working there."

"Oh, ok."

He smiles at me.

"Can I see your drawing?"

I turn bright red.

"Sure..."

I hand it to him and he gets the biggest smirk on his face.

"Is this us?"

"Yeah"

**EPOV**

I love answering Bella's question and I was able to tell her that I love her.

She hands me the picture she was working on and I get a huge smile on my face.

It was a picture of my sitting at my desk with her sitting on it leaning over and grabbing my tie to kiss me.

"I love it."

She smiles.

"can I have it when your finish?"

"Sure."

I smile big at her.

We sit for another 3 hours just talking.

She started to remember a lot of things which was amazing.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."  
>I smile at her.<p>

"Your welcome."  
>She smiles back.<p>

"I should probably get going, I have to pick up the girls soon and take them back to Victorias."  
>"Oh, ok."<p>

"But i'll come back soon. I promise."

She smiles big at me.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella, I love you."

She just smiles. I know its going to take time before she will say it back to me.

I wave goodbye to her then got in my car and headed to my parents place.

I pulled up to my parents house and went right inside.

Everyone was outside.

I saw my dad was barbequing.

"Hey dad."

"Hello son, hows Bella?"

"She is doing good, she is actually starting to remember things."

"Thats wonderful."

I smile at him.

The girls were in the pool with there grandma.

"Hey girls."

"Hi daddy" Gwen says.

"Hey dad, hows Bella?" Katie asks.

"she good, she wanted me to tell you both she says hello."

They both smile at me then get back to swimming.

I turn back to my dad who was just finishing up.

"So do you think Bella could leave soon?"

"Yeah, if she keeps progressing like this she should either tomorrow or Monday."

"That great."

"But I don't know if I want her to be alone for the first couple weeks, so I need to talk to Charlie."

"She can stay with me."

"OK, well lets talk to Charlie and figure everything out."

"Ok."

My dad finished barbequing and the got out the pool so we could all eat.

Dinner was nice. We talked about all different things.

About 2 hours later I took the girls home so they could get there stuff ready so I could take them back to there moms.

We all quiet the car ride to Victoria's house.

I walk the girls to the door and Victoria answered.

"Hey girls, Edward."

"Hi mom." Katie said then Gwen.

They both headed inside.

"Bye girls, I'll see you next week."

"Bye daddy. Tell Bella we miss her and hope she gets better."

"I will. Love you both."

They both smile at me and say "Love you too."

I smile at Victoria and say, "I'll pick them up form school on Wednesday."

"Is everything ok with Bella?"  
>"She got in a really bad car accident and lost most of her memory."<p>

"OMG, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she is doing a lot better."

"Well, if you need anything please let me know."

"Thanks."

Wow she actually being nice and not a total bitch.

I say bye to Victoria and head back home.

I went right to the refrigerate and grab a beer. I really needed one.

After finishing my beer and some grading, I headed to bed.

I woke up Sunday morning and got ready really quick.

My dad had texted me and told me that him and Charlie will meet me at the hospital.

I couldn't wait to take Bella home.

Even if it was to Charlies house. I just wanted to get her out of that hospital.

I headed for the hospital for hopefully the last time for a while.

I really hope that I can take Bella home with me. I've missed having her in my arms and seeing her beautiful smile every morning.

I walk inside and was greeted by my father and Charlie.

We started to toward Bella's room talking.

**End of Chapter**

So Bella gets to hopefully go home to either Charlie's or Edward's house.

New Chapter hopefully soon.

Wednesday is my b-day so I've been super busy and will be this whole week.

But I will update ASAP

Please REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the long wait.

As you know it was my b-day on the 16th, then I had finals then graduation.

But I finally finished

So here you go. :)

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning with a huge smile. I couldn't wait to see Edward. For once I actually didn't dream about him. Which was kind a sad but a nice break. My hand was starting to bother me. I had drawn 20 pictures since being in here.

I was just finishing up my breakfast when I heard some voice outside my room. I knew exactly who they were. One was my father and the other two were Edward and his father.

I look over to great the but the door didn't open and the voices started to fade.

_That is weird, I thought they would come in and talk to me. _

I went back to looking through my sketch book.

I really can't wait to get of this hospital. To get some much needed fresh air.

About 20 minutes later the three of them walk inside.

I smile at the three of them.

"Good morning Ms. Swan, how are you feeling?"

"Great Dr. Cullen."  
>"That's good. I think your ready to go home today."<p>

I smile big at him.

"Bells we decided that is would be best if you stay with Edward for a little bit."

I smile even bigger at my dad.

"ok."

I look over at Edward who was smiling.

"So as soon as I take out your IV you should be good to go."

"ok."

Dr. Cullen took out the IV and I was ready to leave.

Edward gently put my into the wheelchair.

"Thank Dr. Cullen for every thing."

"Of course Bella, I'm sure I will see you soon."

I smile at him and my dad and Edward wheel me out to Edwards car.

I hug my dad and Edward gently puts me in car.

He walks over and gets in the driver seats and we head home.

Edward grabs my hand and holds it the whole way to his house.

We pull up in front of Edward house and we walk inside.

I was expecting to be greeted by his two daughters but it was quite.

"Where are your daughters?"

"They are at there moms house."

"Oh"

"Don't worry they will see you soon."

I smile at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll make you some lunch. Make yourself at home."

"Ok."

I sit down and just relax on the couch.

I look over and see a picture of me and him lying on the beach.

It makes me smile.

I was admiring the photo when Edward walks over.

"Bella, lunch is ready."

I smile at him. I get up and walk over to the breakfast bar and sit down with Edward who had made mac and cheese for lunch and a fruit salad.

"This looks so good."

We both dig in.

"This is so good."

He smiles at me.

We finish eating and we do the dishes together.

"So what do you want to do today/"

"I would love to go to the beach."

"good idea."

We both walk into Edwards bedroom and change.

I was wearing a pink binki with short jean shorts and a tank top.

Edward was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a blue t-shirt.

Edward grab two towels and we headed out.

I love driving in the car with the windows down listening to music with Edward. I can tell why I loved him. He is perfect.

Edward pulls into a parking spot and we both get it.

The smell of the beach brought back some memories.

I smile.

"What?" Edward asks.

"I remember last time we came to the beach."

He smiles at me.

He walks over and hugs me and kisses me.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too."

We both smile at each other.

Edward grabs my hand and we start walking in the sand.

"I love the feeling of sand between my twos."

Edward smiles at me.

We find an area to lay down.

Edward puts the towels down and he pulls me down and I lay on his belly.

He gently strokes my hair.

We both stare out into the water, enjoying the sun.

About 2 hours later we get up and start heading back to the car.

We get back to Edwards place and head inside.

"Today was great."

"Im glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm so glad our finally out of the hosptial."

"Me too. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No I took next week off."

"You didn't have to"

"I know but I wanted too."

I walk over to him and kiss him.

How did I get so lucky to get some so sweet, loving, and so hot.

"I love you so much" I say.

"I love you too, more then you'll ever know."

My lips crash back into his.

**End of Chapter**

Hope you enjoyed it. New chapter ASAP

I'm on summer break so I should be able to write more.

Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews.

Here is a wonderful new chapter for you all.

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV**

I woke up with Bella in my arms. My noise was nestled into her hair. I've missed her so much in my arms. I never want to let her go.

I feel her starting to wake up.

I kiss her hair.

"Morning baby."

"Morning" she quietly to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. How about you?"

"The best I have in a couple days, I've missed you in my arms."

She rolls over and kisses me.

"Mmm how I miss getting my morning kiss" I say with a huge smile.

She smiles at me and kisses me again more passionately while running her hands through my hair.

My hands are still around her waist. I pull her in closer.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" I ask her.

"I would love that."

I kiss her one more time then get up and head to the kitchen.

Bella follows right behind me still wearing my t-shirt which makes me smile. I love having my girlfriend wearing my clothes.

Bella sits on the breakfast bar stool.

I start with the coffee.

I hand her a cup when I finished.

"Mmm thank you."

She takes a sip. She had the same reaction as the first time I gave her my coffee.

"This is so good."

I smile her then start working on the waffles.

I can feel Bella's eyes one me.

I look at her.

"Sorry, I just love watching you cook."

I smile at her. "You can watch me whenever you would like."

She blushes.

I finish up and serve the waffles to her and start sitting next to her.

"These are really good Edward."

"Thanks."

We finish eating and we do the dishes together.

"So what are we doing today?"

"You'll see" I say with a smile.

We both get ready and head out.

I head towards the girls school.

I'm surprising Bella and them to take them all to the park and lunch.

We pull up in front of the school and Bella looks at me confused.

"Come"

I walk over and hold our my hand for her. She takes it and we head inside the office.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning, I'm here to pick up my daughters, Katie and Gwen Cullen."

"Ok, can you just sign them out here and we will call them in."

I smile at her and sign them both out.

About 5 minutes later they both coming walking in.

"Daddy!" they both say running towards me and I move so they can see Bella.

"Bella!" they both hug her.

"Hey girls."

"Are you two ready to go?"I ask.

They both nod.

We head out to the car and get in.

"Daddy where are we going?" Katie ask.

"Its a surprise."

I reach over and grab Bella's hand and smile at her.

She returns the smile.

I pull up to the park and we all get out of the car.

"I thought we could walk around the park and you two can play on the playground."

The three of them smile big at me.

I grab Bella's hand as the girls run to the playground.

Bella and I sit together and watch the girls play. They both occasionally calling one of our names to show us something.

About an hour and half later we all decide to take a walk. Katie and Gwen were walking in front of us, skipping a long.

They were both so happy as was I to have Bella back in our lives.

After a long walk we all went and got lunch.

Lunch was nice. The four of us were really like a family.

We got in the car after lunch and head back to Victoria's house.

Bella and I said bye to the girls and we head home.

"Today was fun. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I smile at her and grab her hand. I bring it to my lips and gently kiss her knuckles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

We pull into the driveway and we see Jaspers car.

I turn to look at Bella "I wonder why he is here."

We walk inside and some one runs over and hugs Bella. I drop Bella's hand and see it is Alice.

I see Jasper.

"Sorry bro, Alice really wanted to see Bella."

"No its fine."

I smile at him.

Alice and Bella started talking but they I wasn't paying attention. I was just happy to see her happy.

"Hey, do you Alice want to stay for dinner."

"Yeah."

Alice and Bella went and sat in the kitchen while Jasper and I made dinner.  
>We all sat around the table after eating enjoying a class of wine.<p>

Then my phone rings.

I walk over to it.

It was Victoria.

"Hello."

"Daddy?"

"Katie? Whats wrong?"

She was crying and couldn't talk.

"Honey don't move. I am on my way."

I hang up the phone and grab my keys.

"Edward, whats wrong?" Bella ask.

"I don't know, Katie just called and she was crying. I'll call you when I know something" I say as I was running out.

Jasper got in the car with me.

"Bro, you might need me."

"Ok"

I speed over to Victoria's house.

**End of Chapter**

Please don't kill me. Cliffy!

I wonder what happen with the girls? Ummm...come tell me what you think happened.

New chapter ASAP!

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the wait.

I got caught up reading fifty shades and then I started reading another fanfic on twilighted called Teachers Pet. Really good. And now I'm ready another one. Lol

But here is a new chapter.

Thank you for the amazing reviews.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

I pulled up the house and all the lights where on and there were police there. Jasper and I quickly got out of the car. I saw Katie and Gwen sitting on the front porch with blankets around them. We walk over to them but a police officer stop us.

"I'm sorry sir, no one can go beyond that point."

"But those are my daughters" I say pointing to the girls.

He looks to where I was pointing and says, "I need to see some id first."

I pulled out my wallet and handed him my ID.

"Ok sir."

He let me past and I ran over to the girls who both looked so scared and they had both been crying. They see me and both run into my open arms.

"Girls what happen?"

Katie was about to say something when an officer came up to me and say, "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes." I say will putting both the girls down.

"Hello I'm Detective Black."

"What happen?"

"Well we don't know a lot. The only things we really know is that you ex-wife is ok, she was taken in along with her boyfriend."  
>"Wait why?"<p>

"Well, they got into a fight and both started hitting each other, that is all we really know now."

I look down at both the girls to see if they had any marks but they both looked fine.

_Thank God._

"Can I take my daughters home with me?"

"Yes, they are free to go but if they remember anything please give me a call." He hands me a card

"Of course."

I grab both the girls hands and we head back over to Jasper.

"Everything ok?" Jasper ask.

I shack my head no.

We get in the car and head home.

Both of the girls feel asleep on the way. I knew I would have to talk to them in the morning.

We get to the house and I pick up Gwen and Jasper grabs Katie and we head inside.

Bella and Alice were waiting. Bella was about to say something but I put me finger to my lips to indicate her to be quick because the girls are sleeping.

Jasper and I carried the girls to there room and put them in bed.

We walk back out to Bella and Alice.

I sat down on the couch next to Bella and ran both of my hands through my hair.

"Edward, what happen?"

"Well I guess Victoria and her boyfriend got in a huge fight and start to beat the crap out of each other."

"OMG, did they touch the girls?"

"Not that I can see, I will check tomorrow."

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah, I didn't really get a chance to talk to them. They both were really scared and knocked out of the way home."  
>We all just look at each other.<p>

I had no idea what I to do . They had both been so much going from house and to house. Also we all trust got Bella back and now this.

"Well we have to get going but if you need anything please call." Jasper said.

"Thank man."

Jasper and Alice left.

"Come on Edward, lets go to bed."

I grab Bella's hand and we headed to bed.

I didn't sleep well at all.

I didn't make the girls go to school. They were both very scared.

The next few months were crazy.

I got full custody of the girls. They were both doing a lot better. Bella and I were doing amazing.

It was the beginning of May and we were all talking about what we wanted to do for Katie's birthday which is on the 16th.

"Daddy can I have a slumber party?"

"Sure sweat heart."

"Yay! And Bella will you make cupcakes?"

"Of course."

"YAY!"

"Ill order pizza and we can get some movie and maybe some arts and crafts" I say.

"Sweet!"

"You can invite 8 friends and Gwen you can invite one of your friends."

Both of the girls smile.

"Katie I'll help you make invitation of the computer" Bella says.

"Cool, thanks Bella, can we make them right now."

"Sure honey."

Bella and Katie head over to the computer.

The next two week we planned Katie's slumber party or should I say Katie and Bella planned it. They only thing I did was pay for the whole thing.

The slumber was fun I guess.

Well Bella, Katie, and Gwen had a lot of fun.

I wanted to shot myself. All those girls in one house.

Thank God the next day they all left and Bella went out with Alice and Rosalie so I went with Jasper and Emmet to have a couple drinks.

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose, and I went dress shopping for Alice's wedding. She was getting married in July. I was her made of honor and her and Rose had become such good friends that she was a brides maid.

Jasper had decided to have both Edward and Jasper be his best men.

"Alice I still can't believe your getting married." I said while were taking a lunch break.

"Neither can I, but you'll be next."

"No"

"Yes, come on Bella, you and Edward and so in love, hes going to ask you."

"We haven't been dating a year."

"Well see."

I just look at her.

"What about you Rose, how are you and Emmett doing?"

"Amazing. We finally said the L word."  
>"Thats great. I still can't believe the three of us, we are all dating the Cullen brothers."<p>

We all giggle.

We finished eating lunch then went back to shopping.

By the end of the day we had Alice's wedding dress ordered and both of our bridesmaid dresses also ordered.

We headed over to Esme and Carlise house. We were meeting the boys and Edward's daughters for BBQ.

We walk inside and we heard laughing outside.

The girls were in the pool with Esme and the boys were all sitting around having a beer.

The three of us walk over to our men.

"Hey baby." Edward say.

"Hey" I lean in and give him a quick peck.

"Have fun?"

"Of course."

He smiles at me.

"Want to go swimming?"

"Yay!"

All of us head in the house and change.

We spent the whole afternoon and part of the night swimming, eating, and talking.

It was always fun hanging out with Edward's family.

We got to the house and all knocked out.

**End of Chapter**

I hope everyone enjoyed.

So Victoria is basically out of the picture know.

Next chapter will be the end of school, Edward and Bella talk about going away just the two of them, and Alice's wedding is coming up either next chapter or the next.

Please Review


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry this has taken so long guys, between moving, and starting college I've been super busy.

Please Review. I love them all.

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

I woke up early to make breakfast for Edward and the girls. It was there last day of school. I was busy making pancakes, hash browns, and cutting fruit, humming along to the soft music I had playing.

I was just finishing making the happy faces on the girls pancakes when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me on the check.

"Morning beautiful."

I turn around and kiss him hard.

"Morning handsome."  
>He was showered, smelling amazing, wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, and clean shaven.<p>

"Mmm it something smells really good."

"Well it could be the pancakes, or maybe the hash browns, the fresh fruit or maybe the coffee."

"No, I think its my beautiful, amazing girlfriend."

"Oh, I need to shower."

"You smell fine."

I smile at him and kiss him again.

He release me and he sits down at the table.

About 2 mins later the girls come out. Both all ready to go except for there hair.

"Bella?"

"Yes Katie?"

"Will you braid my hair into pinky tails?"

"Of course sweat heart. Do you want them too Gwen?"

She shakes her head yes.

I walk over and do both of there hairs.

After I finish they sit down and I server everyone breakfast. We all dig in.

"This was so good" Edward says as he pats his belly saying he is full.

The girls both smile and nod in agreement.

"well I am to please."

"Go brush your teeth girls, we need to get going."

They both jump out there chairs and run into the other room.

Edward leans in and kisses me again.

"Thanks for breakfast baby."

"Anytime."

I smile at him. He gets up and heads into the bathroom to finish up. I start cleaning up. The girls come running out with the backpacks on and all ready to go. I walk over and kiss both of them on the head.

"Have a amazing last day of school."

"Bye Bella" they both say as the head outside.

"Bye baby" Edward says as he kisses me on the check and follows the girls outside.

I wave by to them then head back inside to finish cleaning and get ready for my day.

Edward and the girls came home around 1. They all had minimum days.

Jasper and Alice were coming by later to watch the girls so that Edward and I could go out of a romantic dinner just the two of us.

Jasper and Alice got there around 6.

"Thanks again for this guys" I said as Edward and I are heading out the door.

"Anytime."

Edward and I had an amazing dinner.

Desert was coming when Edward says, "Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go away for a couple of days, just the two of us."

"That would be wonderful. Maybe a cruise?"

"That would be great."

I smile at him.

"I'll talk to my parents and see if they can watch the girls."

"ok"

We finished our desert and head back the house.

When we got home the girls were knocked out. We thanked Alice and Jasper again and they left. Edward and I went to bed.

2 months later...

It two days before Alice's and we were going out. I had a whole night of fun and craziness planned.

Edward was getting ready to go meet Jasper and Emmett to go out.

"Don't have to much fun tonight" he says with a smile.

"I'll try"

He leans in and kisses me hard.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

I swat his behind as he walks out the door.

He looks back at me with a mouth wide open and I just smile.

He winks at me then heads out.

I head back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Alice and Rose would be here any minute.

The girls with were the grandparents.

I hear the door bell. I skip over and open the door expecting to see either Alice or Rose but it isn't either one of them.

My mouth drops open in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

**EPOV**

I drive over to Jaspers place. I still couldn't believe Bella slap me in the butt. She would pay for that later.

Jasper opens the door and hands me a beer.

"Thanks."  
>Then Emmett comes over.<p>

We clink the top of beer bottles together.

"Cheers"

We all drink down our beers.

We had decided to just stay in, drink beers, watch the game, and eat some pizza.

"So Eddy?"

I hate when Emmett calls me Eddy.  
>"whats up Em?"<p>

"So when are we having your wedding?"

"Umm not for a while man."  
>"Come on, you and Bella are great together plus you both love each other, why don't you just ask her."<p>

"Cause we haven't even been dating for a year yet and on top of it I want to talk to the girls."

Emmett just rolls his eyes.

We get back to eating and watching the game. The three of us all passed out from to much pizza and way to many beers.

I woke in the morning with a massive head ache.

I walk over to the cabinet and grab two Advils and some water.

I haven't been this hung over since college.

I grab my phone to call Bella.

_4 missed calls. _

Shit.

2 were from Bella, 1 from Alice and 1 form Rose.

I quickly call Bella. No answer.

I try Rose and Alice both no answer.

I grab my keys and head back to my house.

I pull up and there is no cars. Not even Bella's.

I run inside and there in no one there. It looked like no one had been here all night.

I quickly dial Jaspers number.

"hello?"

"Jasper its Edward, have you talk to Alice this morning?"

"No, dude where are you?"

"Meet me at my house now and bring Emmett."

"O..K"

I hang up the phone.

_Where the fuck is Bella?_

**End Of Chapter**

Sorry for the cliffy.

New chapter Asap

Please Review.


	31. Chapter 31

Two chapters in less then 24 hours. Damn I must really love you guys.

Please Review. :)

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

He smiles at me.

I run into his open arms.

"Hey Bells"

"Damon! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my favorite girl in the world?"  
>"Yeah but how did you know I was here?"<p>

"Charlie told me."

"Oh, well come in."  
>Damon walks inside.<p>

"Wow, this is a nice place you got."

"Thanks, its actually my boyfriends."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

I grab a pic of him. Damon looks at it and smiles.

Then the door bell rings.

I walk over to it and it is rose and Alice.

"Hey guys"

They head inside and both see Damon.

"Oh, guys this is Damon, Damon these are my best friends Rosale and Alice"

"So nice to meet you both" Damon says while kisses each one on the hand.

Such a charmer.

The both smile at him.

"So Damon what are you doing here?"

"Well we are shooting a movie out here and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to come see you. I miss your beautiful face."

I blush.

"well we were just heading out to celebrate one of Alice's last nights of being single."  
>"Your getting married?" Damon asked Alice.<p>

"Yeah, in two days."

"What a looking man" Damn says with that panty dropping smile.

Alice just nods.

"Well I won't keep you from your party but I was hoping to get a drink soon."

"That would be great, would you like to meet for breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Wait, why don't you join us for a drink tonight?" Alice says.

I look at her.

"Yeah please join us" Rose says.

I look at both of them like isn't this suppose to be a girls night.

"I would love too."  
>I smile at him.<p>

"Ok lets go."

We all get into Damon car.

We were heading towards one of the clubs when I feel my phone going off.

I took down.

**New Message**

I open it and its from Alice.

**Bella is the famous Damon Salvatore? And the hell do you know him?**

I quickly text her back.

**Yes. His dad and mine use to go fishing together, we have been friends for as long as I can remember.**

I push send.

Damon pulls into the valet and we are greeted by tons of girls running at us. Damon hurries us into the club.

"Sorry about that."

"Its ok, does that happen a lot?"

"All the time."

We head over to the vip section and get a table right of way.

"What would you lovely lady's like to drink?" Damon asks.

"I'll have a sex on the beach" I say with a smile.

Damon starts laughing.

"Still drink the fruity drinks Bella?"

"Of course, remember what happen last time I tried hard liquor?"

"I liked what happen"

"I know you did, but I'm not single anymore and I don't think Edward would be happy if what happen that night happened tonight."

Damon just smiles.

I look over and Rose and Alice and they are looking at us very confused.

"they have the same."

"Ok, be right back."

"Bella, what the hell is going on? What happen last time? Details girl?" Alice says.

"Well we were at a club like this and I started drinking hard liquor with Damon and one thing led to another and we slept together."

"WHAT? You slept with Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah like 5 years ago."  
>They both look at me.<p>

"What?"

"Does Edward know?"

"Of course not."

Alice was about to say something else when Damon walks up with our three drinks and a beer for himself.

"To Alice and the lucky bastard that gets to marry such a beautiful women as you."

"Cheers"  
>We all clink our glasses together.<p>

We had just finished our second sex on the beach when Alice, Rose, and I decided to go dance. We head to the dance floor and all start dancing. I love hanging with my girls.

After a couple of songs we head back to the table.

Damon hands me a shot.

"No no no."

"Come on Bella, just one."

"Fine."  
>The four of us take the shot.<p>

Damon grabs my hand, "Come on Bella, show me your moves."  
>I giggle and follow him on to the dance floor.<p>

We start dancing like old times.

"Bells, I miss you" Damon says over the music.

"I miss you too."

"No I mean I miss you."  
>I roll my eyes at him.<p>

"Let talk about this later."  
>Damon nods in agreement.<p>

We dance for what feels like forever and go back to join Rose and Alice. We decide its time to leave. We all pill back into Damon car and head back to my house.

Rose and Alice passed out on my couches.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Damon ask

"Yes."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Damon."

He leans in and kisses me on the check.

I head inside and try to call Edward to see how his night was going but he didn't answer, so I decided to go to bed.

I woke up in the morning and got right in the shower. When I got out Rose and Alice were just getting ready to leave

"Morning."

"Hey" Alice says.

"So i'll see you guys tonight?"

"Yay. Be at the church by 6."

"Ok. Bye guys."

I give them both a hug and they head out.

I try to call Edward again to tell I wont be home when he gets her but he still didn't answer. He is probably sleeping.

I get in my car and head over to Damon's hotel to meet him for breakfast.

**EPOV**

I start pacing back and forth.

Finally Jasper and Emmett get here.

"Bro whats wrong?"

"I have no idea where Bella is, she didn't leave a note, her car isn't here and I have two missed calls from here and one from Alice and one from Rose."

"Well I can try to call Alice and see whats up."  
>"Please."<br>Jasper walks in the other room and calls Alice, he comes back out and hands me the phone, "See wants to talk to you."

"Alice, where the hell is Bella?"

"Edward, calm down, Bella is fine, she just went out to breakfast with an old friend."

"Oh ok, but why did you all try to call me last night?"

"Well Rose and I wanted to tell you about Damon."

"Wait, whose Damon?"  
>"Damon Salvatore, Bella's friend."<br>"Wait, the 'Damon Salvatore' like the actor?"

"Yeah, they been friends for forever."

"Oh, so why did you guys want to tell me about him?"

"Well they seem very close last night and Edward, they use to be a thing."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I guess like 5 years ago."  
>I was silent. I didn't know what to say. I trust Bella but how can I compete to Damon fuckin Salvatore.<p>

"Thanks for telling me Alice."

"No problem Edward, I'm sure its nothing, they are just friends I'm sure"

"Bye Alice."

I hand Jasper the phone and sigh.

I sit down on the couch.

_FUCK! _

"Well bro since you know shes ok we are going to head out."

"Yeah, ok, see you guys tonight."

"Bye bro."

Em and Jasper leave and Im stuck by myself liking about Damon and Bella.

_UGH!_

**End of Chapter**

I know I know, I add a none twilight character. Sorry

I love TVD too.

So Bella has a past with Damon.

We will have to see what happens

Next chapter is Damon and Bella's breakfast also Edward and Bella talk about her past.

Also maybe Alice's wedding.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone. Hope everyone is doing amazing.

Thank you for all the support.

ILY all

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

I pull up to Damon hotel and head upstairs to the penthouses.

I knock on his door. A man opens it.

"Im here to see Mr. Salvatore."

"Name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, please come in. Mr. Salvatore as been expecting you. He is right this way."

He shows me to the huge living room. Damon is on the phone.

He turns around and sees me and gets a huge smile on his face.

"Thats fine, I've got to go" Damon says.

He hangs up the phone and comes walking over to me.

"Hey you."

"Hey" I say as he comes over and hugs me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

I fallow Damon out the door to the elevator. Damon push a button and we head down stairs. There is a car waiting for us.

We get in the car and head out.

"So where are we going?"

"Its a surprise" Damon says with a smile.

I give him a smile back as we drive for what feels like forever.

Finally the driver pulls up outside a huge house and I know where we are.

I look over at him.

"My dad really wanted to see you and so did Charlie."

"Charlie's here?"

"Yes."

I smile big at him.

I head inside with Damon and we go to the living and see my dad and Mr. Salvatore sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Daddy."

"Bella!"  
>My dad gets up and hugs me.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore."

"Bella, how is my favorite girl?"

"I'm doing really well, how are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better. How work going?"

"Umm Im not working actually. I don't know if you heard but I was in a really bad car accident and lost my memory."

"No I didn't know that. Your dad never told me." Mr. Salvatore says while giving my dad a look like what the hell didn't you tell me.

"Well I got my memory back after a couple weeks and I just decided it was best to stay home and recover so I actually want to open my own coffee shop."

"Wow that is great."

"Yeah."

I smile at Mr. Salvatore.

"Bella can I get you anything to drink?" Damon ask with a smile.

"sure, whatever you have is fine."

Damon walks into the other room while I sit down on the couch next to where my father and Mr. Salvatore were sitting.

Damon returns with two glasses of orange juice.

He hands me a glass and sits down next to me.

"Thank you"

Damon just smiles.

"So Bella your dad tells me you have moved in with your boyfriend."

"I have. I'm helping him with his two daughters and he wanted to make sure I was ok after the accident."

"Thank is great. Your dad says he is a really great guy."

"He is" I say with a smile.

I look over at Damon who wasn't smiling.

He looks down at me and gives me a little smile.

I was about to say something when someone came out and says, "Brunch is ready."

We all get up and head to the dinning room.

Brunch was amazing. The food was so good. I got to hear all about Damon's new movie. Which sounds amazing.

"Thank you for brunch Mr. Salvatore."

"Anytime Bella, you know my door is always open for you."

I smile at him.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Bells, I'll call you soon."

"Ok."

I hug my dad then follow Damon out to the waiting car.

We get in the car and head back to Damon's hotel.

I check my phone for the first time since this morning.

3 missed calls.

All from Edward.

We pull in front of Damon's hotel.

"Thanks for this morning."

"Anytime. Maybe we can hang out again."

"I would love that. I just have Alice's wedding tomorrow. I'll give you a call."

"Ok. Bye Bells."

"Bye Damon."

I lean in and give him a hug.

We stand there for a while.

"I've really missed you Bells."

"I've really missed you too Damon."

He finally let me go.

I wave bye to him and head to my car.

**EPOV**

_Where the fuck is she?_

Its been over 4 hours.

I've tried calling her but she hasn't pick up.

After talking to Alice I don't trust this Damon guy that much. He is a fuckin actor. One of the biggest heart throbs in America right now and he is friends with Bella and they use to have a thing and she never told me.

_FUCK!_

Finally I hear Bella's car pull up in the drive way.

She walks in the door.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey. How was breakfast?"

"It was good wait how did you know I was at breakfast?"

"Alice told me."

"Oh, well it was very nice. I got to see my dad and hang out with my friend."

"Thats good. Who is this old friend."

"Oh just Damon. We have been friends for forever."

"Oh, really? How come you never mention him to me before."

"Well we have really talked in a while. Its been almost 6 months. He was busy filming and we lost touch."  
>"Oh, ok."<p>

I didn't know what to say.

"Well we have to be at the rehearsal by 6."

"I know. It only 3."

I just nod.

She heads into the bedroom and I go sit on the couch and watch some tv.

3 hours later we were both dressed and on our way to the rehearsal.

**End of Chapter**

**PLEASE tell me what you think. Next chapter is Alice's wedding.**

**BTW Please go check out my new story The Deal Breaker**


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the wait. Been busy with midterms.

Here you go, Alice's wedding.

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

I walk into the house after an amazing time with Damon and Edward was standing right there. I just say hey. We talk and he told me that Alice told him that I went out to breakfast with Damon. I hope she didn't tell him anything else. He seemed very interested about Damon and our past. He also seemed a little jealous but I really didn't want to get in a huge argument with him right now. I just wanted to take a quick power nap then get ready for Alice's wedding rehearsal.

At about 15 mins to 6, Edward and I both walk out of the bedroom ready to go.

We get in Edwards car and head to the church.

We didn't talk to whole way there.

Edward pulls up in front of the church and we head inside.

"Bella!" Alice says and pulls me away into a near by room with Rose "So how did breakfast go?"

"It was nice. We had brunch with our fathers."  
>"Oh, thats good."<p>

"Yeah and what did you tell Edward?"

"Uh, I just told him you were at breakfast with an old friend because he was freaking out."

"oh, ok."

We head back to the church and Edward was with his parents and the girls.I walk over to them and start talking to them and then the rehearsal starts.

After we finished with the rehearsal we headed over to the restaurant for dinner.

In the middle of dinner I feel my phone go off.

I look down.

**Damon: Had a great time with you today. I have really missed you Bells.**

I smile big.

I text him back.

The rehearsal diner was lovely. Alive look so happy and beautiful.

We walk over to the cars. Alice, Rose and I were staying at Roses place while Emmett, Jasper and Edward were staying at Edwards place. The girls were going to stay at Esme and Carlise again.

"Bye Baby" Edward says to me.

"Bye" I lean up and kiss him.

"Bye girls" I say and lean down and hug them both.

We get in our cars and head out.

When we get to Rose's we all sit around the couch in our p.j.'s and start talking.

"So Alice are you nervous?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, a little. I just want everything to go smoothly."

"And it will." I say.

"Yeah. I guess all the matters is that Jasper and I are finally getting married."

"I know." I said.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have to get up early" Rose says.

We all agree and headed to bed.

We woke early and we were in full swing. All three of us had to get ready.

The wedding was at 3 so we had a lot to do in a short period of time.

Finally at 2:30 we were all ready to go to the church.

We get in the two limos and head over.

We walk into church and see the two girls.

The come running over to me.

"Bella!"  
>"Hey you two, don't you two look very beautiful."<p>

They both smile at me.  
>"We saw daddy."<p>

"Did you?"

"Yes, he looks very handsome."

I smile at them. I'm sure Edward did.

I hug them both again and they head inside the church.

We all line up to walk down the aisle.

I smile at Alice and give her one last smile and hug.

Then I start walking after Rose and see Edward.

He smiles big at me.

I smile big back at him.

I stand next to Rose and look over at Edward and he winks at me.

I smile at him.

Then Alice walks down the aisle. She looks so beautiful. I look over and Jasper and he looked so happy and so in love.

I couldn't wait to get married.

The wedding start.

The ceremony was lovely. I even cried.

Alive and Jasper kiss after the priest says you may now kiss the bride and everyone clapped and cheered.

The walk down the and aisle and I turn to Edward.

He offers his arms and we head down the aisle. When we were out of the way and no one could see us and I pulled him for a long passionate kisses.

"I missed you last night" I say.  
>"I missed you too."<p>

I smile at him. We back outside to the waiting limo.

Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I climb into the limo and head to the reception.

The reception was so much fun. The food was amazing. I has a blast dancing with all the Cullen boys and Rose and Alice. Also the girls.

The whole thing went really well.

Carlise and Esme were keeping the girls for one more night.

Edward and I get home and head to the bed room.

"Can you help me take this off?"

"Of course."

Edward slowly un zips my dress.

He starts to lay kiss down my neck to my shoulders.

"You are so beautiful" Edward says.

I smile.

I turn around and step out of my dress.

I start undoing his tie then his shirt.

I lean up and kiss him.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I grab his shirt and head into the bathroom and get ready for bed.

I walk back into the room and see Edward laying on the bed. I get in and snuggle next to him.

"Night baby" Edward says and kisses me on the head.  
>"Night."<br>We both drift off to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Let me know if you want me to write it in Edwards POV or just to move on.**

**Please Review.**

**Also Please check out my new story The Deal Breaker**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the wait guys. Been super busy with school but the chapter is finally done. **

**Hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning and felt something missing. Bella was gone. I open my eyes and looked around. No sign of her. I didn't hear the shower running. No good smelling food. I get up and head to the kitchen where there is a note.

_**Edward- I went to breakfast with Damon. See you later. 3 Bella**_

I read the note a couple of times. I was trying to process the fact that after not spending that much time together for the past couple days and our last morning alone for a long time, she wanted to spend it with Damon.

I decided to just get ready and go pick up the girls.

On my way I got a call from Emmett.

"Hey bro." I said.

"Are you by a computer?"

"Umm no I'm driving. Why?"

"Um, if I was you I would get to tone ASAP."  
>"Oh, ok, is everything ok?"<p>

"Just get to a computer."

He hangs up the phone.

_What the hell is going on?_

I got to my parents house and went straight to the computer.

"Edward is everything ok?" my mom asked.

I ignored.

I opened up the search engine and my mouth dropped.

**BPOV**

I woke up early to get ready. Edward was still fast asleep. I got in the shower and then got ready.

About 30 minutes later I get a text from Damon.

**I'm here.**

I wrote Edward and quick note then headed out.

I climb into the car.

"Hey!"

"Hey beautiful."  
>I smile at him.<p>

"Ready?"

I nod yes and we head out.

Damon pulls up at the beach I look over at him.

"I though we could have a picnic on the beach."  
>"Sounds perfect."<p>

We get out of the car and Damon grabs a basket and a blanket out of the trunk and we start walking down onto the sand.

Damon set out the blanket and food. We sit down and start eating.

It was a beautiful day out.

"I love the beach," I said.

"Me too."

We sit for a while just enjoying the sound of the waves and cool breeze.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I have really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Do you remember that one time we went to the Bahamas?"

"Oh, yeah and we got waster."

"Yeah, and I had to save you from that guy."

"Oh, yeah we pretended that we were dating. "

"Yes, and the guy didn't believe me so I had to prove my love for you."

"Yeah, good times."

"Bella do you remember what I told you the day after that?"

I look at him. I did remember but I hadn't thought about that for years.

I nod yes.

"My feelings for you haven't change Bella. I love you. I came back for you."

I look down and my eyes started to water.

"Why now?"

I look at Damon to hear his response.

He looks at me and leans in and kisses me. The kiss was passionate and long.

It made all the memories come back to focus.

We break off. Our foreheads were touching.

"Bella, I love you and the reason in took me so long is because I tried to move on and tried to date other people but I couldn't get you off my mind and then I got offer the role and the chance to come back here and I had to take it. I had to see you."

I look at Damon. The man I was in love with. My best friend.

"Damon, I…I."

I had no idea what to say.

"Don't say anything. It's fine. I just wanted you to know."

Damon kisses my head.

"Come on, let me take you home."

I smile at him. I grab his hand he was offering and head back to the car.

We get in and head back to my house. I texted Rose.

**I need to talk to you ASAP!**

Damon pulls up to my house. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll call you later."

I get out and head inside.

Rose was there waiting.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"So you know Damon?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well I have never told anyone this but he had proposed to me a long time ago. I wanted to say yes, I was going to say yes but then he got an offer for a movie and I wanted to finish my schooling and didn't want to stand in his way so we decided to end things. It was the worst decision of my life I thought at the time. Damon was the love of my live. Then I met Edward and I realized that I could love again. I am in love with Edward and thought he was the love of my live. But then Damon came back and at breakfast today he kissed me and all my feelings came back form before so now I have choose between them and I don't know what to do."

Rose just sat there. Staring at me.

"Rose, say something."

"I…I don't know what to say. Bella you have two great guys in love with you. You have to follow your heart. "

I nod my head in agreement.

"Thanks Rose, I have a lot think about."

"Good luck."

I smile at her and she leaves.

I go in the bedroom and realize that Edward isn't here.

I grab my phone to text him and see I have 10 missed calls from him and a text saying, **Call me now.**

I quickly dialed his number.

**EPOV**

I kept trying to call Bella but she didn't answer.

I was pissed.

My mom and dad tried to calm me down but it didn't help.

Finally an hour and a half later she called me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. I'll be home in 10 minutes, I would get my story ready if I was you."

I hang up the phone. I couldn't talk to her about this over the phone.

My mom and dad said they would keep the girls for a couple more hours.

I got home and went inside the house.

Bella was standing there.

"Edward. What's wrong? What's going on?"

"What's going on is that your fuckin picture is on every gossip site."

"O…K, I don't understand why that's a big deal."  
>"Don't act dumb. The picture isn't just of you, it's of you kissing Damon."<br>She froze. She didn't say a word

"Edward, I can explain."

"Oh, You better."

"See Damon and I were having breakfast on the beach. And we started talking about the past and the next thing you now we kissed."

"You don't just kisses."

"Well, we did."

I was standing there shocked.

I couldn't believe that they just kissed.

"Well did it mean anything?"

She didn't answer. She just looked down at her hands.

"Edward, I'm..."

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out."

"But…"

I just looked down.

She walked in the bedroom and packed a bag and left.

I grab a beer and sat on the couch.

**BPOV**

I packed my bag and got in my car. I headed towards Damon's hotel.

I still couldn't believe Edward kicked me out. We have never been in a fight like this.

I pulled up the valet.

"Checking in?"

"Already, meeting my friend."

"Ok."

He grabs my stuff and I headed up to Damon's room.

I knocked on the door and his assistant open the door.

She gave me a very dirty look.

"Umm is Damon here."

She didn't answer me.

"Mr. Salvatore someone is here to see you."

"Be right there." I heard him say.

Damon comes walking out and sees me.

"Bella!" he says with a huge smile "what are you doing here?"

He looks at me stuff.

"Can I stay with you for a couple days?"

"Of course."

**End of Chapter**

**Ok so we find out about Bella and Damon's past. **

**Edward and Bella are fighting. **

**Will these two end up together? **

**Or will Bella choose Damon?**

**Please go check my other story, The Deal Breaker. **


	35. Chapter 35

**So stop freaking out people new chapter.**

**She will make her decision.**

**This chapter is a little shorter but a lot happens**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 35 **

Edward spent the next two weeks working. He would drop the girls off the go to work. Then pick the girls up, go home grade papers, make dinner, and go to bed. He did that every day.

Bella stayed with Damon. She went to the premiere of his new movie with him and the world thought they were a couple but they really weren't. Bella was still trying to make her decision. She just couldn't decide.

One day Bella texts Edward and ask him if they could go to dinner to talk.

Bella had already told Damon her decision.

Edward finally shaved and got a hair cut. No matter whom she chooses he wanted to look good.

They met at the restaurant and hugged when they saw each other.

The sat down and didn't say anything to each other.

After both order a drink Bella finally said something.

"Edward, I asked you to join me tonight because I really wanted to talk to you."

Edward didn't interrupt her.

"I wanted to tell you that these past two weeks have been hell for me. I couldn't sleep or eat."

She took a sip of drink that had just arrived.

"Edward, I realized after I left that I should have explain to about my past with Damon. I also realized I should have stayed and told you that the kiss meant nothing to me. Yes we he first kissed me it brought up all the memories of Damon and me but I realized that I didn't love him like I did you. He has never made me as happy as you have. I do love Damon but its because he was my first love. Like how you still love Victoria. I still love Damon but that doesn't matter because I'm in love with you."

Edward got a huge smile on his face.

"You don't know happy I am to hear that. Bella these last couple of weeks have been hell for me too. I've miss you warmth and the girls have been bugging me to repair things with you."

Edward grabs Bella's hand and they smile at each other.

The order dinner.

"I don't know if I really want to hear this but I know I should. Will you tell me exactly what happen between you and Damon?"

Bella took a deep breath.

"Of course. So Damon and I have been friends for as long as I could remember. A couple months after I started college we decided to start dating. We fellow in love. After about 2 years of dating Damon asked me to marry him and I was going to say yes but he got offer a big acting gig. I would have to move to New York with him and I wanted to finish my schooling and I didn't want to hold him back. So we decided to end it and we grew farther apart as the years went on."

Edward was shocked.

He was happy she chooses him but she never knew that she was almost engaged before.

Edward smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me."

Bella smiles at him.

They both enjoy there dinner.

Edward and Bella went back to his house that night.

"Where are the girls?"

"They are visiting Victoria."

She smiles.

"So we have the house to ourselves. Would you like some wine?"

"Yeah" Bella says.

Edward pours both of them a glass and they sit on the couch.

Edward put down his wine glass and leaned in and kissed Bella. They kiss was long and passionate.

Edward pushed Bella up against the couch and started to lay kisses down her neck.

Edward takes off his shirt and throws it on the seat next to him.

Edward picks Bella up and carries her to the bedroom.

He unzips her dress while she undoes his pants.

Edward pushes a now necked Bella onto the bed. He looks down at her and smiles.

"You are so beautiful."

Bella smiles.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too."

Edward leans down and kisses her.

**The Next Morning…**

Edward woke up early to make Bella breakfast.

He walks in with pancakes, fruit, and coffee.

Bella was just starting to wake up.

"Morning beautiful."  
>She smiles at him.<p>

"Morning."

He sits next to her and she cuddles in next to him. He kisses her on the head.

"Last night was amazing," she said.

"Yes it was."  
>They both enjoyed there breakfast.<p>

"What time do you have to pick up the girls?"

"Not till tonight, oh yeah my parents want us all to have dinner."  
>"Sounds good."<p>

Bella grabs the try and puts it to the side.

"Since we have the house to our self for a couple more hours."

She leans down and kisses Edwards bare stomach. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and smiles.

Edward grabs her and puts her on her back.

He smiles at her.

**Later that afternoon…**

Edward and Bella were getting out of the shower.

"Umm so shower sex might be better the sex in the bed" Bella says with a smile.

"Babe, sex with you is great anywhere."

She smiles at him. He leans in and kisses her.

They both get ready and head to Edwards parents house.

**End of Chapter**

**So Edward and Bella are back together. **

**And they had sex (many times) **

**Please Review**

**And check out my other story, The Deal Breaker.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the long long wait. I have been super busy with school, then I had finals, then I went home for a week but here is a new chapter for everyone.**

**Chapter 36**

Edward and Bella headed to Edward's parents house for dinner. The girls had there first day of school tomorrow. Edward had been spending the past two weeks already working. His school started two weeks before the girls. It was a beautiful August afternoon and Bella and Edward could not stop smiling.

They were the happiest they have ever been.

Edward pulled up to the front of his childhood house and grab Bella's hand and they headed inside.

As soon as he opened the door the girls come running over and hug Bella right of way.

"BELLA!" they both yelled.

"We have missed you so much" Katie says.

"I've missed you both too."

Edward's parents come out and say hello to Bella and Edward.

"Well dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes" Esme says.

They all head into the living room and have a set. The girls are so excited that Bella is back in their lives.

Dinner was nice. Everyone talked. Edward talked about his new students and the girls talked about how excited they were to start school.

After desert Bella and Edward carried a now sleeping Gwen and Katie to the car and headed home.

Everyone knocked out as soon as they got home.

The next couple month's flue by.

It was mid October and Edward and Bella were going away for a romantic weekend. The girls were staying with Jasper and Alice.

It was Friday morning; Edward and Bella were taking the girls to school.

"You two have fun at school and be good for you aunt and uncle" Edward says and kisses both of them on the head.

"See you two on Monday" Bella says and hugs them both.

Edward and Bella watch them walk into to school then head over to Edwards work.

"So I will come back and get you at 2 o'clock" Bella says to Edward who has his arms wrap around her waist and hers around his neck.

"I can't wait" Edward says with a smile.

He leans in and kisses her and then heads into school.

Bella goes home and finishes packing and making sure everything was in order for her weekend with Edward.

A couple days before her and Alice had gone shopping. Bella could not wait to show Edward and the things she bought.

At 2 o'clock exactly Bella pulled up to the school and Edward was waiting for her.

She gets out and kisses him.

"Ready?" Bella asked.

Edward nods yes. He grabs the keys and they both get in and head out.

They head over the airport.

They were going away for Bella's birthday, which was in September, but this was the first weekend they were both free.

Edward grabs Bella's hand and kisses it and she smiles at him.

They get the airport and they head over the Edward's parent's private jet. They let Bella and Edward use it for Bella and Edward's birthday, which was back in June.

They get in the plane and they head out.

A couple hours later they were landing in Cabo.

It was nighttime when they got there. They grab their bags and found their driver for the weekend.

They driver loaded the car and they headed to the private beach house. They driver pulls up to the house and unloads there bags.

"Is there anything else you will need?"

"Not tonight but we will call you when we are ready in the morning" Edward says.

The driver nods then leaves.

Edward turns to Bella and smiles.

"Do you want to go for a late night swim?"  
>"That sounds great."<br>Edward and Bella head upstairs and change into their swimsuit.

Edward was wearing a pair of blue board shorts. Bella was wearing one of her new bikinis. When she walked out in it, Edwards's eyes got huge and he has a wicked smile on his face.

"I can't wait to get you out of that."

Bella blushes and smiles. She grabs Edwards's hand and they head out to the beach to go swimming.

They swim for a while then headed back inside.

**The next morning…**

Bella wakes up sweating. She opens her eyes and she that Edwards head is laying on her breast and his arm is wrap around her waist.

She smiles remembering the night before.

She loves this man so much and doesn't think she could ever live without him.

Edward opens his eyes and smiles. He smiles the beautiful sent he loves mixed with sent of sex.

He loves this girl so much. He can't wait till the day they get married and have kids of there own.

Edward looks at Bella and they both smile at each other.

Edward leans up and gives Bella a kiss.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

Edward kisses her again.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I was thinking we could get some breakfast, then lay on the beach for a while, have a couple drinks, then go to lunch then whatever you want to do."  
>"Sounds good."<br>"First thing we need to take a shower and get ready. You can have the shower first."

"I have a better idea, why don't we shower together."  
>"Well Ms. Swan, I love that idea, almost as much as I love you."<p>

Bella smiles at him.

Edward and Bella get out of bed and head to the shower.

**End of Chapter**

I hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter will be there weekend in Cabo.

I love you all.

Please review.

Also please check out my other story **The Deal Breaker.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the long wait. Been super busy. But here it is. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 37**

Edward and I get out of the shower after some amazing shower sex.

We both change and head out to get some breakfast.

Edward and I walk hand in hand to the restaurant.

We get a table over looking the beach. It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

"So baby what are you going to get?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Umm I think about the waffles. What about you?"

"I was thinking a Mexican Omelet."

We both ordered.

Edward grabs my hand and says, "I'm so happy we are here right now."

"Me too. We need some time away. Just the two of us. Are you going to call the girls later?"  
>"Yeah. Just to check on them and make sure everything is ok."<p>

"Well tell them I said hi and that I miss them."

"Of course."

Our food arrives.

"Mm this smells so good" I said with a smile.  
>"Tastes even better."<p>

We both dig into our food.

"Man I didn't realize how hungry I was," I said as I finished the last bite of my food.

"Well you have used a lot of energy lately" Edward says with a smile.

I smile back at him.

"Well I hope I use a lot more energy tonight" I say with a sinister smile.

"Oh you will." Edward says with an equally sinister smile.

Edward pays for breakfast and we head to the beach.

We walk hand and hand talking.

The rest of the day we lay on the beach then went to lunch and dinner.

After dinner we headed back to the beach house.

We get back to the house and Edward calls the girls.

While he did that I went to get one of my new pairs of sexy sleepwear. I decide on the purple one. Edward's favorite color.

I put it on and I looked hot. Edward is going to love it.

I headed into the home office and he was on the balcony, which over looked the beach. He was still on the phone. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

I kiss his throat.

"Katie, I have to go but I love you and Bella says she loves you too."

I could hear Katie say bye to her dad and Edward hangs up the phone.

In one swift motion Edward turns around and picks me and twirls me around.

His eyes get big when he sees what I was wearing.

"You like?"

"I love."

Edwards's lips crash into mine.

"Lets get you into the bedroom"

"No, I want to do it right here" I say running my hand over the desk.

Edward smiles.

**The Next Morning…**

I wake up with a huge smile. No matter how many times I do it with Edward, it always means so much to me. He was the love of my life.

Edwards head was resting on my stomach.

I start to run my hands throw his hair.

Edward starts to wake up and nestles his noise on my stomach.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful."

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, except for being woken up at 2 am by someone."

"Sorry."

"No you can wake up anytime like that."  
>I smile at him.<p>

He leans up and kisses me.

He gets up and I admire the view. Edward was butt naked.

I smile and bit my lower lip.

Edward turns around as he is pulling on his pj pants and throws me one of his shirts.

"Come on. I'm making breakfast."

I smile at him and pull on his shirt. I fallow him down stairs.

Edward starts to make coffee and pancakes.

As Edward is finishing up the food, I grab my cup of coffee and head out onto the balcony to watch the water. It was a beautiful day. We were heading home today. I was happy because I missed my friends and the girls but I did love having Edward all to myself.

I feel Edward arms around me and he kisses my check.

"Breakfast is ready baby."

"Ok."

I lean my head back into his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home" I say.

"Neither do I. I have loved having this time just the two of us but I miss the girls."

"Me too."

I turn around and kiss Edward.

"I love you."

"I love you more."  
>I smile at him. I kiss him again. Then we head inside and eat breakfast, which was amazing.<p>

We both pack then head to airport. We get on the plane and head home.

We get off the plane and waiting for us at loading area was Katie and Gwen with Edward's parents.

The both run into Edwards's arms and mine.

"Hey you too."

"Bella. I missed you."

"I missed you too. And you Katie."

I smile at them.

Edward and I say hi to his parents then head to the car.

We get the car and head home.

That night the four of us went dinner then went home and went to bed pretty early because Edward and the girls had school in the morning.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone enjoyed there weekend together. **

**Please Review**

**And check out Deal Breaker **


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the long lag. (I know it was way to long) between the holidays, school, and I got sick I just had no time. But here it finally is. **

**Chapter 38**

The next couple of weeks went by so fast. It was the night before Halloween. Edward and I were getting ready for the party we were having. He girls were spending some time with their mom.

We pulled up to Victoria house and headed to the front door.

Edward knocked on the door and Vitoria answered. She got a huge smile on her face and girls ran into her open arms.

"Hey Edward, Bella" she said to us.

We both said hi.

"Well will be back on Sunday to pick them up."

"Ok."

"Have fun you two" Edward said to the girls.

They came over and hug Edward and I goodbye.

Edward grabbed my hand and we got in the car and headed home.

"So I have dinner reservation for 7 tonight."

I smile up at him and kissed on the check.

"I love date nights with you."  
>"Well I love you."<br>He smile down at me and pulled my hand to his lips and laid a kiss on knuckles.

We got back to the house and we both got ready. I was wearing a simple navy dress with matching heals. I had some make-up and curled my hair.  
>Edward was in a matching shirt with a pair of black slacks.<p>

"Well don't you look amazing," I said when he walk over to me and wrap his arms around me waist.

"Well you look fantastic. I love this dress." I smile up at him as he leaned down and laid a simple kiss on my lips.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse."

I grab my purse and we headed out to the restaurant.

Edward pulled up to the restaurant and we got a table right of way.

We were at the restaurant where we had our first date.

"I love this place," I said after Edward orders us a bottle of wine.

"Me too."

Edward and I look over our menus and we both order the same things we had the time before.

After 2 bottles of wine and an amazing meal include desert, Edward and I headed home.

As soon as we got home I turned around and kissed Edward.

"You know, we have the house to our selves" Edward said with a smile.

I start to unbutton his shirt and he lets it fall on the floor.

I wrap my legs around his waist and our lips crash together. Edward carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed.

"You are wearing way to much clothing" Edward says with a smile.

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up with my head on Edward belly.

I look up as he was just waking up.

"Morning" I said with a smile.

"Morning baby."

I lean up and kiss him.

"We better get up soon. We have to get ready for tonight."

"Do we have to?" I say.

"Well we have a lot of people coming over and if we stay in bed it would be really rude and I wouldn't want anyone but me to see you in just my shirt" Edward says with a seductive smile.

He leans up and kisses me.

"You get up and take a shower, will I make breakfast," I said.

"Or we could shower together then go out for breakfast."

"I like that idea."

Edward rolls over and gets off the bed and go starts the shower. I could stare at his naked ass all day long.

"Bella?"

Edward pulled me out of my daydreaming. I get out of bed and head into the bedroom.

After a very long and amazing shower we both get ready to go out for breakfast.

After breakfast it was time for us to get ready for our party.

We had a lot to do.

Around 7 everything was finished and Edward and I were just finishing putting on our costumes. I was dressed as a sexy cop and Edward was my prisoner.

"You know you in this costume does wonders to my brain."

I smile at him, "well I will take care of you later" I say to him with a wink.

Around 7:30 the guest start showing up.

Jasper and Alice were one of the first people to show up.

"So we have something to tell you" Alice said with a smile.

"We are having a baby," Jasper said.

"OMG Congratulations."

I was so happy for the two of them.

By 3 am everyone was gone.

**The Next Morning…**

Edward and I both walk up with a nasty hangover.

"Coffee. I'm going to get up and make coffee."

"Sounds good."

Edward gets out of bed and heads over to the kitchen.

About 5 minutes later he walks back in the bedroom and hands me a huge cup of coffee.

"Thank you babe."

We both sit in bed drinking our coffee and watching the Saturday morning cartoons.

**End of Chapter**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**Please let me know if you would like me to keep going with this story. **

**Also check out The Deal Breaker, which I should be updating in the next couple days. **

**3 you all**


	39. Chapter 39

I have been writing this story for a year now. I can't believe it. Sorry for the long waits. I have been busy but here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 39**

I was so glad the girls were with their mom till tomorrow. Bella and I were suffering from a major hangover.

Bella was laying here head on my chest as I ran my hand throw her hair. We were watching cartoons and enjoying each other company.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish that I didn't have kids?"

Bella looks up at me. "I do like the time we have when it is just the two of us but no I never wish that. I love the girls."

I smile down at her. She leans up and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around Bella and put here on her back.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes because I love you just as much."

**Later that afternoon…**

Edward and Bella were out having lunch with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

"So Alice how far along are you?" Rose asked

"I'm about 15 weeks. I am due in the middle of April."

"That is exciting."

They all talk about Alice and her pregnancy. Everyone was super excited. Bella couldn't stop talking how she couldn't wait to have a baby one day. Which maybe Edward think. He had been thinking for a while know that he wanted to ask her to marry him but they had not been dating a year yet so he still wanted to wait a little longer.

After lunch the girls went off to go shopping while the boys went to the local bar to check out the scores of the games.

While out shopping Rose says, "So Bella when are you going to have a baby?"  
>"Umm I want to wait to I'm married first."<p>

"Well Edward needs to ask you already. You two are perfect for each other."

Bella just smiled. She did want to marry Edward. She knew he was the love of her live but she did not think it was the right time yet. They had not even been dating a year.

A couple of hours later they might back up and all headed home.

On the way home Bella was staring at Edward. Edward looked over at her and said, "Babe what are you thinking about?"  
>"Just about when u called me to babysit your daughters."<p>

"Oh yeah, that seems like forever ago."  
>"Well it was over 8 months ago."<p>

"I was so nervous to call you."

"Why?"

"Because I had not talk to you since you graduated and I was worried you were going to forget who I was and say no."

"Well lucky for you I did remember you and said yes."

"I still can not believe you were friends with Emmett that whole time and he never told me."

"Well we know why, he wanted me all for himself but my heart has always and will always belong to you."

Edward smiles huge and says, "And so does mine."

They get back to the house and head inside.

"Wine?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yeah, white."

"Coming right up."

Edward headed in to the kitchen to get the wine while Bella went to go pick a movie.

Edward and Bella spent the night lying on the couch watching movies, drinking wine and eating pizza.

The next day Bella and Edward were going to pick up the girls and meet his parents for brunch.

Bella and Edward get to the house and were surprised to see Charlie's car was there.

They walk inside and see Carlisle.

"Hi dad" Edward says.

"Edward, Bella."

He walks over and shakes Edward hand and hugs Bella.

"Your mom is outside and so is your dad Bella."

"Umm Carlisle what is my dad doing here?"

"Oh well Esme really wanted to meet him and Edward wanted to you to see your dad."

She turns to Edward and gives a huge hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both head outside and were greeted by a smiling Esme.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Edward, Bella. How was the party?"

"A lot of fun."

"Bells."

They both look over and see Charlie in the pool with the girls.

"Hey dad."

"Daddy! Bella" the girls yelled.

Edward and Bella both said hello to the girls.

"Food is ready everyone."

Everyone headed to the outdoor patio that Esme had set up.

After everyone finished eating the amazing meal that Esme and Carlisle made, Edward ask Charlie if he could have a word with him.

They headed into the other room.

"What's up Edward?"  
>"Well I know that Bella and I haven't been dating for that long but I want you to know that she is the love of my life and I would do nothing ever to hurt, I wanted to ask you if I could have your permission to ask for Bella's hand in marriage."<p>

Charlie just looks at him.  
>Edward gets nervous. He thought Charlie like him but you never really know.<p>

Charlie smiles. "Of course Edward, I would be honored to have you as my future son-in-law."

Edward smiles at Charlie and lets out a huge breath.

Edward and Charlie walk back were everyone else is and Edward had a huge smile on face.

Bella just looks at him. He winks at her.

About an hour later everyone leaves.

Edward and Bella head home with the girls.

Everyone went to bed pretty early because Edward and the girls had school the next day except for Bella. She stayed up to draw. She had not pick up a pencil in forever.

Edward was fast asleep when he felt something missing. He looked over and saw Bella was missing then he looked at the clock and saw it was almost three in the morning. He got up and put his shirt on that he left out for Bella.

He looked in his office and saw she was busy working on something. She had her headphones on so I didn't want too frightened her.

He quietly knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up from her drawing.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost three in the morning, why don't you come to bed?"

"Oh sorry baby, I did not realize what time is was."

"What are you working on?"

Edward walks into the room and sees it's a picture of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett from when they were kids. She had drawn it out.

"Where did you get that picture?"

"You mom gave it to me, I wanted to surprise her."  
>"She is going to love it."<p>

They headed back to bed. They snuggled up and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**

So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am hoping to write quicker, I have just been so busy with my classes this quarter.

Please Review


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the lags everyone but I'm back and hoping to bring you chapter a heck of a lot quicker. **

**Just a reminder, it is the beginning of November in the story, Edward and Bella have been dating since February, Alice is prego and due in April. Also Edward had asked Charlie is he could ask Bella for her hand in marriage. A lot happening but we will get through it together. **

**So here it is a new chapter Finally. **

**Please review! **

**Chapter 40**

Edward woke up before Bella and got out of bed to get in the shower and get ready for work.

Now that Edward had permission from Charlie the only other people he needed to ask were his daughters but he was not worried.

He got out of the shower and put his work clothes on and went to go wake up the girls. He decided to just let Bella sleep since she went to bed so late the night before and he had been keeping her up the last couple of nights with his needs.

Edward walk into the bedroom right before he was about to leave and kissed Bella on the check goodbye.

She stirred in her sleep and said, yes Edward of course I will marry you.

Edward smile knowing that she was also thinking about them two getting married.

Edward grabs his coffee, keys and the girls and they headed off towards school and work.

Around 11 Bella finally woke up. She looks over at the clock and smiled. She wanted a goodnights rest and she had gotten it, she was upset she didn't get to say bye to Edward but she would see him soon.

She got up and walks over to the office and saw her picture sitting there. Yesterday while Edward was talking to her father Esme has shown her the picture of Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Imminently Bella wanted to draw it for Esme. She had finished last night right before Edward had come in told her what time it was. She was going to pick up a frame and give it to Esme the next time they saw her.

Bella had no plans for the day so she decided to make lasagna for dinner. It was one of the girls and Edwards's favorite and she had nothing else better to do. She turned on the tunes and got started.

Meanwhile…

Edward was busy at work when the bell rang for lunch. He was about to walk out to head to the teachers lounge to join the other teachers when Alice came in.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Edward, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course, have a seat, I actually wanted to ask you and Jasper something."

"Oh perfect, you first."

"No you."

"No, please because I think ours might be related."

"Ok, well I need you to keep a secret. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."  
>"Yay! Finally."<p>

"I know I know, but what I had to ask you is I was wondering if the week of Thanksgiving you and Jasper could watch the girls for a couple days. I want to take Bella to New York and propose to her at Yankee stadium, I know how much she loves the Yankees even though she really hasn't followed them since being with me but I know she still loves and Jeter."

"That is so romantic, she is going to love that and of course we will watch the girls."

"Thank you so much." Alice gets up to leave. "Wait Alice what did you want to ask me?"  
>"Oh yeah so Jasper and I are totally doing this backwards but I'm going to ask you and he is going to ask Bella, but will you be the godfather to our child."<p>

"Of course, I would be honored but how is this related to what I had to ask."

"It's not but I wanted you to tell me first."

They both laughed.

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Edward and congratulations."

"Thanks but she hasn't said yes yet."

"She will don't worry."

I smile at Alice as she leaves.

**Back at the house…**

Bella had the lasagna in the oven and was sitting in front of the T.V. catching up on the Yankees. She hadn't really been following the season since she started dating Edward but it was almost the World Series and her team, the New York Yankees were still in it.

It was the middle of the 6th inning when she heard the doorbell ring. She wonders who that could be. She walks over to the door and saw it was Jasper.

She opens the door.  
>"Hey Jasper, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, come on in."  
>They head over to the couch.<p>

"Want a beer?"

"Sure, what games on?"

"Yankees of course."

"How are they doing?"

"Winning 3-0, C.C. has a no hitter through 6."

"Nice, I remember when you and I use to sit and watch the games all the time."

"I know, I miss that, I haven't really been following them since I started dating Edward but it's almost the World Series so I thought I would see how they are doing."

"And they are doing good."

"Yeah."

Jasper took a sip of his beer.

"So Bella I have a question for you."  
>"Yea?"<p>

"So Alice and I were wondering if you would be the godmother to our child?"  
>"I would be honored."<p>

"Great, Alice was going to ask Edward today."

Bella smiles.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch the rest of the game?"  
>"Of course not, why don't you call Alice and tell her to meet you here and you guys can stay for dinner, I have made plenty of lasagna."<br>"I'll call her right now, I will never miss out on your lasagna, it is one of my favorites."  
>Jasper walk away to talk to Alice as the game came back on.<p>

"Alice is in, she said she will be here after work."

"Perfect."

Bella and Jasper continuing watching the game together like old times.

Around 3:30 Edward walks in the door to something smelling amazing and to Bella yelling at the T.V. screen.

"Baby?!" Edward said as he heard his brother cheer.

"In here." Bella said concentrated on the game.

Edward walks over to the T.V. room where Alice and Jasper where sitting at the edge of there seats.

"Hey guys."

"Hey man."

"Hi, baby."

I look at the screen to see they were watching the end of the Yankee game. It was the bottom of the eighth Yankees up 4 to 0. The inning ended and Bella game around and kissed Edward.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Edward says.

"Where are the girls?"

"Jessica ask if she could take them for a few days and I said fine. Good game?"

"Yeah, C.C. has a no hitter, only needs 3 more outs."

"Good. Hey bro."

"Hey man, how was work?"

"It was long, glad to be home. What smells so good?"

Bella had walk into the kitchen to grab a beer for Edward.

"That would be Bella's amazing lasagna."

Bella hands him a beer.

"Thanks babe."

"I hope you don't mind I ask Alice and Jasper if they wanted to join us."

"Of course not. Let me change and I will join you too."

Edward headed into the bedroom to change into more comfy clothing.

The game had just ended with C.C. throwing a no hitter when Alice showed up.

Edward and Alice shared a secret smile seeing Bella catching up with her favorite team.

After dinner and desert which Bella made for everyone Jasper and Alice headed home and Edward and Bella headed to their bedroom.

"We have the house to ourselves," Bella said with a seductive smile.

"That we do Miss Swan and I think I need to thank my amazing girlfriend for that amazing meal she just prepared for me also reminding here that Jeter will never get his hands on her no matter who much she fantasizes about him."

Bella smiled just as Edward lips crash to hers and he pulled the covers over them.

**End of Chapter**

**So Edward has his plan work out on how he is going to propose that is my dream proposal. I am a huge Yankee fan. **

**Also Edward and Bella are going to be the godparents. **

**New Chapter ASAP! **

**Please tell me what you think**


	41. Chapter 41

**I am back and I am not planning to make you all wait months for the next chapter.**

**Please just be patient with me.**

**Love you all!**

**Chapter 41**

Bella woke up before Edward the next morning after a fun night. She walks into the kitchen and started some coffee and breakfast for Edward.

Edward rolled over to grab Bella and felt that she wasn't there. He frowned, then he smelt coffee and pancakes and he smiled. He walked barefoot and shirtless over to Bella who had her back to him because she was flipping pancakes. He wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Tiger. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I had a nice work out before which helped" Edward said against Bella neck with a smile.

Bella smiled, "Coffee is ready and I just finished the pancakes."

Edward grabs a cup and went and sat at the breakfast bar to enjoy an amazing breakfast with his girlfriend.

"My parents were wondering if we could come over for dinner tonight."

"That's fine. I have no plans. Do you want me to take you to work then we can do a little shopping before we go to your parent's house. I need to pick up a frame for you moms present."  
>"Of course babe."<p>

It was a Tuesday and Edward wanted the week to be over with already. Edward could not wait till the end of the month. He had arranged everything to go to New York. They were leaving on the Friday before Thanksgiving and were going to be there till Tuesday. Bella was going to help Esme with Thanksgiving dinner.

"When are the girls coming back?"

"We have to pick up them up tomorrow from school."  
>"Ok. I'm glad they are getting to see Jessica more."<br>"Yeah, she is doing a lot better."

"That's good."

They both clean up breakfast and head out.

After dropping Edward off, Bella headed to her old job to visit Rosalie.

They decided to go for coffee.

"So how's everything with Emmett?"

"Good. He is the sweetest. How are you and Edward?"  
>"Amazing. He is so amazing."<p>

"Good."

They talk for about an hour then headed their separate ways.

Bella went home to put some final touches on the picture. She finished and grabbed her camera and went for a drive. She took about 100 pictures and then looked at the time and realized she needed to go pick up Edward.

Edward and Bella pick out a frame pretty quickly then headed to his parents house.

Bella was so excited to give Esme the picture.

They pulled up and headed inside.

Esme was in the kitchen and Carlisle was on the couch watching the Yankee game.

"Hey you two."  
>"Hey mom."<br>"Hey Esme."  
>"Dinner will be ready in about an hour."<br>"Sounds great."  
>"Esme, I have something for you."<p>

Bella handed her the picture.

"Oh my goodness. This looks almost exactly like the picture. Thank you so much."  
>"Your welcome."<br>"Carlisle looks what Bella gave me."

Esme walk in the other room and to show Carlisle.

Dinner was amazing as usual. Bella and Edward talked about Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone but Bella knew about the proposal and it was so hard for everyone to keep it a secret.

On there way home Edward says, "So I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"  
>"Yep. We are going on a trip."<p>

"Where? When?"  
>"It's a surprise and the Friday before Thanksgiving."<p>

"Ok, well will you at least tell me the weather so I know what to pack."

"Do not worry about packing, I'll take care of that."

The next couple weeks went by in a flash. Edward was busy planning everything for the proposal. Bella was trying to figure out where they were going and Thanksgiving. She was super excited and everyone kept the secret, even the girls.

Edward and Bella dropped off the girls at Alice's house and headed to the airport.

Edward would not even let Bella see the tickets.

They got on the plane and there were off to New York.

Bella had no clue and Edward could not wait for them to land.

**End of Chapter**

**Ok so I know it was a little shorter but at least it a new chapter. **

**Please Review. **

**New chapter soon. **


	42. Chapter 42

**So I hope everyone is doing good. I am super excited about the next couple chapters because its proposal time. I hope you all enjoy it. This is my dream proposal. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 42 **

They land in New York and Bella finally realized where they were. She has a huge smile on her face.  
>"New York?"<p>

"Yep, thought we could use a little vacation alone and I know how much you love New York."

"Your amazing."

Bella kisses Edward.

They grab their bags and get a cab and head to the hotel.

Edward could not wait for Sunday. He had the proposal perfectly planned out.  
>They pull up in front of the Ritz-Carlton.<p>

They walk over to the check-in desk.

"Good Evening. Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton. Do you have reservation this evening?"

"Yes, under Cullen."

"Yes Mr. Cullen we have you here for four nights leaving on Tuesday."  
>"Yes."<br>"If I could just get your a credit card."

"Of course."

Edward hands her his credit card and then she tells them there room number and hands them there room keys.

"Have an amazing stay."

Edward grabs Bella's' hand they head up to their room.

Edward had reserved a penthouse. Bella's eyes got huge when she walked in. They had an amazing view and a hot tub on the balcony. Bella was outside enjoying the view when Edward walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"So I ordered us some room serves."

"Good, I am starving. Edward this is amazing. Thank you"

"Anything to make you smile."

Bella smiles and kisses Edward

"Did you pack my camera?"  
>"Of course."<br>Edward leaves to grab her camera.

"Here you go babe."

"Thank you."

Bella starts to take pictures of the view. About 20 minutes later their room service arrives. They both sit down and enjoy their first night in New York with a glass of wine.

The next morning Edward wanted to take Bella shopping. Plus he had to pick up the ring. He had talk to Alice and they both pick one out but it was only available in New York. Edward could not wait to ask Bella.

They shopped all morning.

They stop at a local café for lunch.

"I love New York" Bella said.

"Me too, but I miss the weather in L.A."

"Yeah the weather is amazing in L.A. but its nice here."

"This week."  
>They both laughed and enjoyed there lunch.<p>

Edward had set up a massage for Bella while he went to pick up the ring.  
>Bella headed to the Spa and Edward headed to Tiffany's.<p>

They met up for dinner.

"How was your massage?"

"Amazing. Thank you!"

"You are very welcome."

They order their food.

"So I have surprise for you for tomorrow."

"I love surprises."

"So you have to be ready by ten thirty."

"Ok. Anything particular I need to wear?"

"Just jeans and a t-shirt and comfy shoes."  
>"Ok."<p>

They eat their food and both ere super excited for tomorrow. After an amazing dinner they headed up to their room.

"You know Ms. Swan I still remember the first day you walk into my class."  
>"Oh really Mr. Cullen?"<p>

"Yep, you were wearing a skirt and a while polo shirt."

"I don't even remember that but I do remember being super excited because I was going to finally have the gorgeous Mr. Cullen as my teacher."  
>Edward smiles and his lips crash into Bella's.<p>

"Well Ms. Swan you defiantly have me now. What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, you will see" Bella says with a smile.

**The next morning…**

Edward got up before Bell and ordered room services for breakfast. Then he went back in the room just as Bella was waking up.

"Good Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

"Breakfast will be here in 30 minutes."

"Ok, enough time for me to shower."

Bella headed to the shower with Edward right behind her.

After they showered they eat breakfast.

Then they both finished getting ready and headed out. Edward had rented a limo to take them to the stadium. They got in the limo and the driver headed towards the stadium. They pulled up and the driver walks over and opens their door. They got out and Bella's face lights up.

"A Yankee game?"  
>"Yes, I know how much you love them and I know since you have been dating me you have not been following them as much."<p>

"Thank you."

Bella kisses Edward and they head inside.

Edward leads Bella to the seats, which were on the Yankees side, right next to the on deck circle. Bella was in shock. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"These seats are amazing."

"Only the best for the love of my life."

Bella smiles.

Bella and Edward enjoy watching batting practice. Bella almost passed out when Derek Jeter walks past them.

Edward excuses himself to go make sure everything was in order for the proposal.

Bella was sitting wondering what happen to Edward when Derek Jeter walks over to her.

"Hey Bella. I'm Derek Jeter."

Bella was speechless.

"Hi."

"Would you come with me?"  
>Jeter offers her his hand.<p>

She grabs his hand and he leads her onto the filed over to home plate. Bella had no idea what was going on. Jeter smiles at her. He moves over and Bella sees Edward walking toward her with a huge smile on his face. Smiles back at him.

"Bella, you know I love you more then anything in this world. When you got in your accident and I though I was going to loose you forever was on the worst days of y life. I have know since that day you walk into my class room so many years ago that there was something special about you and the day you walk back into my life was the happiest day of my life. Will you please do me the honor…"

Edward drops down on one knee and pulls out the ring.

"and become my wife and staying with my for the rest of our life's."

Bella was crying. She couldn't believe it. She smiles at Edward.

**End of Chapter **

**YES YES! I ended it before you got you response. Lol**

**Please Review**

**New Chapter soon. **

**Love you all **

** blue-diamond-lotus-flower-engagement-ring-bridal-set/**

**That is my dream proposal and dream wedding ring.**

**Maybe one day **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hope everyone is doing amazing. So here you all go the answer. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 43**

Bella had no idea what was going on when they got to the stadium. He excuses himself and he could not wait to see her reaction. He was watching from the side and she was speechless. He walks out and she had no idea it was coming. She was crying when he got down on one knee. He smiled at her waiting for her response.

"Of course Edward."

He smiles and puts the ring on her finer. He picks her up and kisses her. The crowed started cheering.

"Congratulations." Jeter says.

They both smile at him and go back to there seats. Bella was starting at the ring. Edward could not stop smiling.

The game started and Bella turns to Edward and says, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leans over and kisses her.

They both got really into the game. The Yankees ended up winning which was just the cherry on top of the day.

Bella and Edward headed back to the limo to go back to the hotel to celebrate there engagement the proper way. 

_**Later that day…**_

Edward and Bella headed to a nice dinner. Bella still could not believe it. They had called and told everyone. She loved New York but she could not wait to get back on Tuesday to show everyone her ring. After dinner they went for a walk.

"This has been the best vacation," Bella says.

"Yes it has."

They walked through Central Park talking about the girls and home and how much they could not wait to be man and wife. They got back to the hotel and went straight to bed. The next day they woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Edward leaned over and kisses Bella, "Good morning future Mrs. Cullen." Bella starts to wake up with a smile. "Good morning." Edward starts kissing Bella's neck. After morning sex and breakfast, Edward and Bella head out to site see. This was there last day so Edward and Bella went to a show and dinner that night. They saw Hedwig and the Angry Inch. They got back to the hotel and knocked out. The next morning they both got up and breakfast in bed then started packing. Then headed to the airport. Edward could not wait to see his daughters. They landed at JFK and Alice, Jasper, and the girls were there to great them. Katie and Gwen run into Bella and Edward's arms. They were all excited to see each other.

"Congratulation" Alice says as she hugs Bella.

"Thank you."

Edward and Jasper hug like men.

Edward and Bella grab there bags and every walk to Alice and Jaspers car.

They head to Alice and Jasper house. Waiting for them was a surprise engagement party for them. Bella's face lite up. She was so happy. They stayed at Alice and Jasper pretty late. They headed back home and everyone passed out.

The nest morning Bella got up early and headed to meet Esme to start cooking for tomorrow. Between cooking and talking about the weeding, Bella was exhausted when she got home. Edward and the girls were lying on the couch watching Disney movies.

"Bella!" Katie said as Bella walked into the living room.

"Hey guys." Bella said as she sat on the loveseat.

"How was cooking?" Edward asked.

"It was good. Everything is ready for tomorrow. Also you mom is really excited for the wedding."  
>"I knew she would be." Edward said with a smile.<p>

"What's for dinner?"

"I made burgers."  
>"Yumm.<br>Bella got up and made herself a plate.

After eating her and Edward put the girls to bed and then went and took a bath together.

"I love you" Edward said as he was massaging Bella's shoulders.

"I love you too."

**End of Chapter**

**So of course she said yes. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving.**

**Please Review. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Heads up, this is the last chapter…**

**Chapter 44**

Bella and Edward woke up early Thanksgiving morning to head over to his parent's house with the girls. Bella was excited to get started on the turkey. She had not cook in a long time for a huge group of people.

They show up and Esme had already made muffins and coffee and juice for the girls. Edward grabbed a muffin and cup of coffee and went to the other to go watch the Macy's parade with the girls and his dad. Bella put on her apron and got working.

A couple hours later Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice showed up. They came in the kitchen and said hi to Bell and Esme. The boys grabbed a beer to join their dad and Edward in watching the football game. The girls stayed to help Bella and Esme.

Around six o'clock Esme calls everyone in for dinner.

"Mom, Bella this looks amazing" Jasper said.

Bell and Esme both smile.

Carlisle carves the turkey and everyone digs in.

After dinner the men cleared the table as the girls did dishes.

Everyone went into the living room and sits down to relax.

Then Esme and Bella get up and serve dessert. After a very successful dinner, everyone headed home.

The next couple of weeks flew by. Bella was busy planning the wedding and Edward was getting ready for finals. The girls were spending more time with their mom.

It was Christmas Eve and Edward and Bella were laying by the fire looking at the tree and listening to Christmas music.

They were both so happy.

"This is so nice," Bella says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Yes it is. So I know we are exchanging gifts tomorrow but I wanted to give you this one alone"

Bella turns around to face Edward as he grabs. Bella smiles big. He hands her the box.

Bella opens it and it is a beautiful Tennis bracelet.

Bella's mouth drops. "Oh my goodness, I love it."

She leans in and kisses him.

"Let me go grab yours."

Bella gets up and runs into the bedroom.

"I actually have two gifts for you."  
>She hands him the first one.<p>

Edward opens the box and it's a Rolex.

"Its perfect."  
>He kisses Bella.<p>

Then Bella hands him a bag. Edward gives it a look because it is from Victoria Secrets.

He opens and there is not anything in it.

He looks up and says, "Its empty."

Bell opens her robe and she is wearing a Santa lingerie outfit.

Edward mouth drops open. He was speechless.

He grabs her and pushes her robe completely off so he could she the full outfit.

"Best gift ever."

Bella smiles.

Edward picks her up and cares her to the bedroom.

**Prologue…**

4 years later…

Edward is trying to put Jeter's Christmas present together. He was only two but Edward insisted on getting him a huge train set that made noises.

Bella meanwhile was in the kitchen, 3 months pregnant and making breakfast for her boys.

They were both happier then ever with their little family.

Edward still saw the girls but they lived full time with their mom. They loved their little brother and their new stepmom.

Everything was happy in the world of the Cullens.

**THE END!**

**So it is over. So this chapter is not that long. I have not had really that much drive to write period lately and I got a sudden burst a couple days a god and really wanted to end this story and move on from it. I will always love Baby Sitter since it was my first fan faction but I am out of my Edward and Bella obsession. **

**Please though check out my other stories. I do have another Edward, Bella, and Jacob story called Deal Breaker which I will be updating this week (Hopefully).**

**Also another one called College Life, which is crossover of The Vampire Diaries and True Blood.**

**I love you all and thank you so much for all your support through out this whole story. **


End file.
